Herederos del Sabio
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Semi-AU. Durante la noche del ataque del Kyuubi, la criatura fue sellada en Natsuko, la gemela de Naruto, pero el Shinigami no se llevo el alma de Minato ya que sintió algo especial dentro de los gemelos y le perdono la vida al Yondaime para que guiara a sus dos hijos. Sigue la historia de los hermanos, destinados a la grandeza! Mina-Kushi vivos. NarutoHarem. OC es la hermana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chicos que tal. Aquí E-HERO KnightMare con una nueva historia, esta vez de Naruto.**

 **Les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para seguir escribiendo esta historia y mis demás trabajos, en especial aquellas que llevan meses sin una actualización.**

 **Como sea, no los aburro con eso. Los dejo con el capítulo que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto y todo lo relacionado con la franquicia no me pertenece. A mí solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que puedan surgir, así como los OC's que surjan en la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de una nueva leyenda**

 **(Aldea de Konoha)**

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de Konoha, hogar de ninjas de fuerza legendaria, lugar de origen de shinobis reconocidos a lo largo y ancho de las naciones elementales y donde actualmente viven dos pequeños que son piezas claves para el futuro del mundo, solo que ninguno de ellos lo sabe.

En la actualidad la aldea se encuentra aun recuperándose de la tragedia que ocurrió hace cinco años cuando el 10 de octubre el temido _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ fue liberado de la persona que en ese entonces era su Jinchuriki (conocido también como _sacrificio humano_ ) y provoco destrozos a lo largo y ancho de la zona, dejando destrucción y muerte a su paso.

En esa trágica noche muchas vidas fueron perdidas, pero fue gracias a las rápidas acciones de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, que se logró detener a la bestia que estaba sin control. El rubio tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para detener a la bestia… esa misma noche su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki la Habanera Sangrienta, había dado a luz a los gemelos de la pareja: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki y Natsuko Namikaze-Uzumaki.

A sabiendas de que la única forma de detener al Zorro de Nueve Colas era a través de un sellado, Minato se decidió a detener la destrucción causada por la bestia, pero también sabía que su esposa no tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir al proceso en el estado en el que se encontraba por lo que no tenía más opción que sellar al zorro dentro de uno de sus hijos.

Y fue así que el hombre tomo una decisión en esa fatídica noche que cambiaría el rumbo de las naciones elementales… para siempre…

 **(Cambio de escena – Oficina del Hokage)**

Minato Namikaze, el Destello Amarillo de Konoha, se encontraba trabajando en sus labores que su puesto de líder de la aldea le traían. El rubio de 29 años de edad estaba muy estresado por todo el maldito papeleo que tenía, pero su malestar llegaba porque ese día era el aniversario del ataque del Kyuubi a la aldea, pero más importante aún era el cumpleaños de sus pequeños retoños, Naruto y Natsuko.

"Uff! Ese sería el último" decía el Hokage mientras acomodaba unos últimos documentos en su escritorio "Aun no puedo creer que los Inuzuka sigan insistiendo con lo de desterrar a los gatos… locos" susurraba para sí mismo Minato luego de haber desechado la 38va petición del clan Inuzuka de sacar a todo gato de la aldea, en especial cierto gato demonio de nombre Tora…

"Ahora puedo ir a casa para sacar a mi familia a cenar" decía con una gran sonrisa el hombre mientras se despedía de su secretaria y salía "¿A dónde podemos ir a comer?" pensaba con duda el Namikaze mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo por la aldea.

"¿A quién quiero engañar? Es obvio que Kushi-chan va a obligarnos a ir a Ichiraku, y por obligarnos me refiero a que me va a obligar a mi" A Minato le salió una enorme gota de sudor mientras caminaba por las calles y algunos aldeanos lo veían, pero retrocedían cuando lo vieron hablar solo "Da miedo que Naruto y Natsuko hayan heredado el gusto por el ramen de su madre" decía Minato mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Luego se detuvo en seco cuando se percató que estaba hablando solo y que todos lo veían como a un bicho raro por lo que tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a los aldeanos y desapareció usando su **Hiraishin**.

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki)**

Apareciendo frente a su hogar el rubio se palmeaba la cara mientras se lamentaba por sus acciones…

' _Debí haber parecido un completo bufón!'_ pensaba con pesar Minato mientras una cascada de lágrimas recorría de manera cómica su rostro _'Por lo menos salí temprano y no cuando el festival estuviera lleno'_ recordaba el hombre ya que había trabajado a marchar forzadas para poder pasar este día en compañía de su familia.

Mientras Minato entraba a su hogar, dentro del mismo se encontraba Kushina quien estaba preparando ramen para comer, sabiendo que su esposo llegaría en cualquier momento.

"Cariño, ya llegué" anunciaba de manera animada Minato mientras entraba en la cocina y veía a su esposa preparar la comida _'¡¿Otra vez ramen?!'_ pensaba de manera cómica al ver lo que preparaba la pelirroja y veía cuatro tazones tamaño extra-Gamabunta en la mesa.

"Mina-kun! Bienvenido" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"Les prometí que llegaría temprano" respondía Minato.

"Nunca lo dude" le abrazaba Kushina mientras le daba un beso a su hombre.

"¿Y los niños?" preguntaba al no haber visto a los dos pequeños.

"Están en el patio trasero, entrenando" contestaba Kushina mientras se acercaba al ramen para asegurarse que no le pasara nada mientras se cocinaba.

"Jeje, esos dos en verdad que son muy diligentes para entrenar" decía Minato con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si… ¿Quién diría que avanzarían mucho para tener apenas cinco años?" preguntaba Kushina mientras ambos padres recordaban todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día.

 **(Flashback – Noche del ataque del Kyuubi)**

 _En una habitación blindada bajo tierra se encontraba una moribunda Kushina estaba recostada mientras sostenía a sus dos hijos recién nacidos. A su derecha se encontraba una pequeña de cabello rojo, justo como el de ella y a su izquierda se encontraba un pequeño de cabello rubio como el de Minato._

 _Con la madre se encontraba también Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien fuera el tercer Hokage, y Danzo Shimura, líder de la división "Raíz" de los ANBU. Ambos hombres de la tercera edad estuvieron a cargo de la seguridad al momento del parto mientras un ninja medico se dedicaba a ayudar a Kushina._

" _Aquí estamos" anuncio un hombre de larga cabellera blanca mientras llegaba acompañado de una mujer rubia de pechos grandes. Los Sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade habían llegado._

" _Tsunade, rápido! Atiende a Kushina" ordenaba Hiruzen mientras la mencionada asentía._

" _Hai, sensei" la rubia entonces procedió a tratar a Kushina, salvándola de su muerte segura._

" _Tsu-Tsunade" hablaba con claro cansancio en su voz la pelirroja "Mis be-bebes" decía Kushina mientras señalaba a los pequeños que estaban recostados sobre una sábana, totalmente tranquilos a pesar de la destrucción que había alrededor._

" _Tranquila Kushina, ambos están bien" le decía Tsunade mientras la mencionada se calmaba "Guarda tus energías"_

 _Mientras Kushina era atendida por la mejor kunoichi médico de la aldea, Jiraiya hablaba con Hiruzen y Danzo._

" _Sensei ¿En dónde está Minato?" preguntaba el sabio invocador de los sapos._

" _Está tratando de contener al Kyuubi mientras hablamos" respondía el anciano._

" _Lo mejor será que vayas a ayudarlo" decía Danzo._

" _Pero ¿Qué hay de Kushina y los bebes?" preguntaba el peliblanco._

" _No te preocupes, nosotros los protegeremos" decía el hombre de la cicatriz a lo que Jiraiya asentía y se disponía a marcharse cuando un destello amarillo ilumino el lugar donde estaban._

 _El destello era el propio Minato quien apareció cansado mientras veía a los que estaban presentes y su mirada se posó en Kushina y sus hijos y fue ahí cuando una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro._

" _Son… hermosos" decía mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos._

" _Minato! ¡¿Qué paso con el Kyuubi?!" preguntó exaltado Hiruzen al ver a su sucesor._

 _Rápidamente Minato recordó lo que estaba ocurriendo._

" _Demonios lo olvidaba!" decía Minato mientras se giraba hacia su antecesor y le daba una mirada afilada "Hiruzen-sama, Danzo-sama, Jiraiya-sensei" llamo el rubio haciendo que los tres hombres se pusieran serios ya que el tono de Minato era totalmente profesional._

" _Sé cómo detener al Kyuubi" revelaba Minato sorprendiendo a los que estaban presentes._

" _¡¿?!" Los presentes estaban sin palabras al escuchar las palabras del Namikaze._

" _Pero… es algo muy arriesgado" decía Minato._

" _Sea lo que sea hazlo ya! No tenemos tiempo que perder!" decía de manera frenética Hiruzen._

 _Minato solo asintió y se giró hacia sus hijos tomando al primero que pudo alcanzar que resulto ser la pequeña Natsuko, lo cual sorprendió a Tsunade y a una debilitada Kushina._

" _Mina-kun… ¿Qué… estas… haciendo?" decía de manera entrecortada Kushina por el cansancio._

" _La única forma de detener al zorro es sellarlo de nuevo" declaraba haciendo que Hiruzen, Danzo y Jiraiya se dieran cuenta del plan de Minato y aunque no les gustará sabían que era la solución más viable. Tsunade, por su parte, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados._

" _Minato! No puedes hacerle eso a tu hija!" le recrimino la rubia de grandes pechos al actual Hokage._

" _Lo sé Tsunade, lo sé! Pero es que no hay otra manera!" gritaba Minato perdiendo la cordura._

" _Mina-kun… detente… por favor…" decía Kushina con el cansancio bien marcado en su forma de hablar "Séllalo… en mi… de nuevo…"_

" _No!" gritaba Minato "No sobrevivirías Kushina!" lo decía con gran dolor._

" _Pero…"_

" _No. Incluso si yo no sobrevivo… quiero que los gemelos tengan a su madre para cuidarlos" Minato decía con una expresión de serenidad._

" _Mina-kun" suspiraba Kushina casi cayendo en la inconsciencia._

" _No te preocupes Minato" Jiraiya le ponía la mano en el hombro al rubio "Si algo llega a pasar… nosotros cuidaremos a los pequeños" el Sannin trataba de ahogar un sollozo al darse una idea de lo que quería hacer su alumno._

" _Gracias Jiraiya-sensei" decía Minato "Lo mejor será que me vaya, deje a Gamabunta y los demás conteniendo al zorro y no creo que puedan aguantar más"_

 _Los demás asentían a sus palabras, hasta Tsunade, aunque ella lo hiciera de manera no muy convencida. Kushina ya estaba inconsciente_

" _Nos vemos" decía el hombre rubio no tan convencido al momento de desaparecer en un destello amarillo._

 _ **(Cambio de escena – zona del enfrentamiento)**_

 _En una Konoha totalmente devastada se encontraba un sapo gigante de color rojo que estaba conteniendo a un zorro también de gran tamaño, mientras que varios shinobis trataban de contener a la criatura de nueve colas con jutsus de tierra sin éxito alguno._

" _ **Demonios!... en donde… rayos… esta Minato!"**_ _decía el gran sapo mientras su pipa estaba destrozada y su ropa estaba desgarrada_ _ **"No creo… poder aguantar… MÁS!"**_ _gritaba mientras forcejeaba con el zorro._

 _De repente un destello amarillo apareció sobre la cabeza del sapo y en él se pudo observar al mencionado quien traía un pequeño bulto enredado en una sábana blanca._

" _ **Minato!"**_ _exclamaba el sapo._

" _Gamabunta, aguanta! Terminare esto!" decía Minato mientras sacaba su distintivo kunai de tres picos y lo lanzaba hacía el horizonte y lanzaba un sello escrito hacia el zorro en el cual se podía apreciar un filo hilo azul…_

" _ **Hiraishin!"**_ _rugía Minato al momento que el pedazo de papel tocaba el pelaje del zorro y se iluminaba en un gran destello de luz amarilla que hizo que todos los sobrevivientes se cubrieran los ojos._

 _Al momento de que abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que tanto Minato y Gamabunta, así como el Zorro de Nueve Colas habían desaparecido._

 _ **(Zona alejada de la aldea)**_

 _Volviendo a aparecer alejados de la aldea, el zorro cayo atolondrado por el cambio de entorno tan repentino, así como el uso de la técnica más famosa del Namikaze y sobre la criatura cayo Gamabunta._

" _Mantenlo ahí por unos segundos Gamabunta!" ordenaba Minato mientras trazaba un sello con una velocidad impresionante._

" _ **Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, más te vale hacerlo rápido muchacho!"**_ _Gamabunta decía mientras contenía al zorro que estaba debajo, aunque con poco éxito._

" _Ya está!" exclamaba Minato mientras saltaba para alejarse de Gamabunta y se ponía en una claro del bosque "Gamabunta!" gritaba Minato y el sapo supo que ya era hora._

" _ **Suerte mocoso"**_

 _*POOF!*_

 _En ese momento Gamabunta desapareció en una gran nube de polvo que distrajo al zorro lo suficiente para que Minato pusiera en marcha su plan._

" _ **Shiki Fuujin!"**_ _Al momento de gritar el nombre de la técnica el ambiente se puso pesado y una figura espectral aparecía detrás de Minato._

 _La figura tenía una cara demoniaca con un tantō entre sus dientes, además de mostrar que su piel era de un tono purpura. Llevaba puesto vestiduras blancas que dejaban descubierto la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Tenía dos cuernos que sobresalían y ayudaban en su apariencia tétrica._

" _ **Humano"**_ _se escuchaba la voz de la entidad_ _ **"¿Para qué se me ha invocado?"**_

" _Shinigami-sama… necesito su ayuda para sellar al Kyuubi" decía intimidado el rubio mientras que la entidad divina veía a la bestia con cola y veía a Minato de nuevo._

" _ **Acepto, pero algo de valor se me debe dar como paga"**_ _decía el Shinigami._

" _Te ofrezco mi vida" contestaba con decisión Minato._

" _ **Acepto ¿En dónde va a ser sellada la criatura?"**_

" _En mi hija" decía Minato mientras señalaba a su pequeña hija pelirroja quien en ese justo momento abrió sus ojos mostrando unos orbes de color violeta como los de Kushina._

 _El Shinigami vio a la pequeña y en ese instante algo llamo la atención de la entidad._

' _ **¿Podrá ser?'**_ _pensaba el Shinigami quien veía a la pequeña_ _ **'Tal vez…'**_

" _ **Así será"**_ _y acto seguido el Shinigami extendió su mano traspasando a Minato y tomando al Kyuubi._

" _ **ROOOARGH!**_

 _Rugía la bestia con cola al momento de que su consciencia era sometida y todo su ser era comprimido mientras el Shinigami lo redirigía hacia la pequeña pelirroja._

 _En un par de instantes la criatura que había causado tanta destrucción había sido contenida al fin y un sello aparecía en el estómago de la pequeña._

 _Ahora todo regresaba a la normalidad cuando el Shinigami se giró hacía Minato quien estaba sosteniendo a su hija._

" _ **Humano llego la hora de pagar"**_ _anunciaba el Shinigami y hacía que Minato se girara a verlo mientras una sonrisa llegaba a su rostro._

" _Entiendo"_

 _Justo cuando la mano del Shinigami se acercaba para reclamar el alma del rubio…_

" _Minato!"_

 _Un grito interrumpió el accionar de la deidad y este, junto a Minato, se giraron para ver qué pasaba cuando se encontraron con la aparición de una Kushina que estaba despierta y que traía al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, Hiruzen y Tsunade._

 _Al momento de poner su vista en el pequeño entre brazos de Kushina el Shinigami se sorprendió, aunque no lo mostraba en su expresión._

' _ **Mmm… al parecer si son…'**_ _eran los pensamientos misteriosos del Shinigami quien se mantuvo en silencio al ver la llegada de más humanos._

" _Mina-kun… lo lograste!" decía Kushina quien llegaba, pero rápidamente se detuvo en seco al ver la entidad que estaba junto a su esposo, lo cual provoco que tanto ella como sus acompañantes sintieran como el miedo se apoderaba de ellos._

" _¿Quién… es?" preguntaba Tsunade consumida por el miedo._

" _Shi-Shinigami-sama!" decía sorprendido Hiruzen._

" _¡¿Shinigami?!" cuestionaba Kushina "¡¿Usaste el_ _ **Shiki Fuujin**_ _?!" le reclamaba Kushina a su esposo._

" _Kushi-chan…" decía temeroso Minato "Es… que… no había… otra forma"_

" _Pero Minato! Nuestros hijos…" decía Kushina mientras las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro._

 _El Shinigami, mientras tanto, se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría entre la pareja de casados, analizando…_

 _Cuando tomo una decisión…_

" _ **Humano"**_ _su voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes_ _ **"No quiero que tomes esto como un acto de misericordia de mi parte…"**_ _esto lleno de intriga a todos que se voltearon a ver a la deidad._

" _ **He decidido perdonarte la vida, pero es porque tú tienes una misión sumamente importante"**_ _decía de manera misteriosa el Shinigami_ _ **"Solo espero que estén preparados para lo que viene…"**_

 _Y con ello el Shinigami se retiró dejando sorprendidos a los presentes._

 _Decidiendo que tomarían lo dicho por Shinigami como una bendición, decidieron regresar para descansar y empezar a planear la restauración de la aldea._

 _Kushina abrazo a Minato con mucho amor mientras el regresaba el gesto y en brazos de ambos se encontraban los gemelos, quienes durante todo el tiempo se mantuvieron dormidos, ignorantes de lo que paso esa noche._

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

De regreso con los padres, estos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando dos pequeños entraron a la cocina corriendo.

"Kaa-san"

"Tou-san"

Dos pequeños niños entraron corriendo mientras se dirigían hacia sus padres. El primero era un pequeño niño rubio que parecía ser una copia casi exacta de Minato, incluida la forma del cabello, pero con excepción de la estructura facial que era similar a la de Kushina, sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre. Vestía una playera blanca con el símbolo de un espiral rojo en la espalda, unos pequeños pantalones estilo ANBU acondicionados para su estatura y unas sandalias ninja. Este pequeño era Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, de cinco años.

La segunda pequeña era una viva imagen de Kushina. Desde la cara hasta el color y la forma del cabello, era exactamente igual a la pelirroja mayor. Los ojos eran del mismo color que los de Kushina. Vestía con una playera negra que también tenía un espiral rojo en la espalda y unos pantalones estilo ANBU, igual que el niño rubio, y unas sandalias ninjas. Pero lo que más resaltaba en la pequeña eran las curiosas marcas de bigote que tenía en el rostro, más precisamente en las mejillas. Tres en cada lado. Esta pequeña era Natsuko Namikaze-Uzumaki, también de cinco años.

"Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí" decía Kushina mientras veía a los pequeños llegar.

"Kaa-san ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?" preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja.

"Su favorito, chicos" decía Kushina con una gran sonrisa ya que también era su favorito.

"YUUUPI! RAMEN!" gritaron emocionados los pequeños y al pobre Minato le salía una gran gota de sudor al verlos _'Si… ramen… yupi…'_ pensaba algo desanimado el rubio mayor.

 **(20 minutos después)**

La familia de cuatro se encontraba en la mesa comiendo el platillo preparado por Kushina mientras tenían una charla amena.

"Y bien pequeños ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" preguntaba Minato a lo que Kushina solo sonreía de manera orgullosa por lo que iba a escuchar su esposo.

"Dominamos el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua tou-san" contestaba orgullosa la pequeña Natsuko.

"Yo aprendí por completo los movimientos de Kenjutsu de kaa-chan y nee-chan ya sabe usar el jutsu medico!" anunciaba Naruto con orgullo haciendo que su padre se sorprendiera por la habilidad que mostraban los dos pequeños y que era solo por decisión de Kushina y él que los pequeños no estuvieran en la academia ya que ambos eran más que prodigios, pero ambos padres querían que los pequeños disfrutaran de su infancia.

"Eso es asombroso! Estoy orgulloso de ambos" decía Minato con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Kushina y esta le dio una sonrisa suave y una pequeña señal con la cabeza "A partir de mañana aumentaremos un poco el entrenamiento" declaraba Minato.

"Mañana revisaremos que naturaleza elemental tienen ambos y les diremos en que nuevos campos se van a concentrar" decía Kushina "Y luego partiremos de ahí poco a poco"

"De verdad!" decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias kaa-san, tou-san!" decía feliz Natsuko

 **(Unas horas después)**

El festival había pasado y ahora nos encontramos en la residencia de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Luego de salir y disfrutar todo lo que ofrecía la festividad del 10 de octubre, Minato y Kushina decidieron regresar a su hogar con los pequeños en sus brazos quienes estaban totalmente cansados por haberse divertido junto a los demás chicos de su edad.

Ahora cada uno se encontraba arropando al gemelo que habían cargado respectivamente. Minato estaba arropando a Naruto y Kushina a Natsuko. Dándoles un beso de buenas noches a cada uno, ambos padres salieron de las habitaciones de los pequeños y ahora se encontraban en la sala.

"Bien, entonces mañana aumentaremos la dificultad en el entrenamiento de Naruto y Natsuko" decía Kushina.

"¿Estás segura Kushi-chan? Digo, quiero que ambos puedan disfrutar su infancia…" decía Minato quien empezaba a dudar sobre el entrenamiento de sus hijos.

"No te preocupes Mina-kun" decía Kushina de manera serena "Esos dos son grandes prodigios, no importa que les lancemos, estoy segura que lo dominaran" una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de Kushina.

"Y quien sabe, tal vez ellos logren lo que tú no y completen el **Rasengan** " mencionaba Kushina en tono de broma e hizo que Minato se deprimiera de manera cómica mientras dibujaba circulitos en el suelo murmurando cosas sobre pelirrojas bromistas e hijos con mayor proyección que los demás.

Kushina solo se lamentó de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su esposo…

"Pero tienes razón Kushi-chan, los dos hacen ver lo difícil como algo fácil"

"¿Entonces como quedamos?" preguntaba Kushina.

"Si. Entrenaremos a Natsuko-chan en el dominio del chakra del Kyuubi y a Naruto en el Fuuinjutsu, además de las habilidades propias de cada uno más sus naturalezas elementales" decía Minato.

"Sin olvidar que Ero-sennin y Tsunade-baa-chan dijeron que dejarían a Naruto-kun y Natsuko-chan firmar sus contratos de invocaciones" decía con una sonrisa Kushina.

"Jejeje, nuestros hijos serán grandes ninjas" sonreía Minato.

"Y contando que los dos son inseparables, estoy segura que serán un dúo formidable" Kushina daba una gran sonrisa.

Y así, ambos se marcharon a dormir, esperando la llegada del siguiente día para seguir con la formación de los dos gemelos. Dos pequeños que serían de vital importancia para el futuro de las naciones elementales. Dos pequeños cuyos destinos van más allá de lo estipulado por las profecías…

Y así comenzaba el camino de los gemelos Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki y Natsuko Namikaze-Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Listo! Primer capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado chicos.**

 **Este fic no será el típico "Naruto abandonado por sus padres en favor de su hermano/hermana/hermanos". No, esa idea la usare para un tercer fic de Naruto que estoy terminando de planear.**

 **Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM que yo con gusto los atiendo.**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos qué onda, yo aquí presente con el segundo capítulo de esta historia!**

 **Como siempre toda explicación está al final en la nota de autor.**

 **Respondiendo reviews (o en este caso review XD)**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto y todo lo relacionado con la franquicia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y todos los demás que posean parte de la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo a un Bijuu**

 **(Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki)**

Nos encontramos en el patio trasero del hogar del Hokage, mientras el mencionado se encontraba viendo a sus hijos los cuales estaban escuchando a su madre quien les estaba explicando algo sobre el chakra.

Minato aprovecho su influencia como líder de la aldea para convencer a su secretaria de que se encargara de todo el papeleo que pudiera surgir en el día ya que él quería pasar el día con sus hijos cuando estos descubrieran a que elementos eran afines. Claro está que para convencer a la secretaria Minato tuvo que prometer que trabajaría el doble cuando volviera y que no podría hacer uso de los **Clones de Sombra** como le gustaba hacer al Hokage rubio.

Kushina, por su parte, se encontraba explicándoles a los gemelos como es que funcionaban los papeles de chakra.

"Entonces el papel tendrá cinco posibles reacciones, dependiendo de la afinidad o afinidades que puedan tener pequeños. Si tienen afinidad al viento o _Futon_ entonces el papel se partirá en dos; si tienen afinidad al fuego o _Katon_ el papel arderá; si la afinidad es tierra o _Doton_ entonces el papel se convertirá en pequeñas partículas de tierra; si es rayo o _Raiton_ el papel se arrugará; y si es agua o Suiton el papel se mojará" decía Kushina con los ojos cerrados y una pose de sabelotodo mientras tenía el dedo índice levantado.

Los pequeños hermanos veían a su madre con cara de palo mientras unos pequeños puntos suspensivos estaban sobre sus cabezas y terminaron por convertirse en un gran punto de interrogación…

Incluso Minato podía verlo…

' _¿Es eso acaso un genjutsu?'_ se preguntaba el rubio mayor con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Kushina entonces abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen de sus hijos viéndola con una expresión totalmente seria…

"No me entendieron verdad…"

"No" respondieron ambos pequeños con un tono seco.

*Sigh…* suspiraba Kushina _'No lo entiendo… son unos prodigios para realizar el entrenamiento ninja, pero luego cunado les explico algo de teoría no lo comprenden…'_ pensaba resignada Kushina. A lo mejor esa era la debilidad de los gemelos…

"Bueno como sea, tomen cada uno un papel y agreguen algo de chakra y con eso veremos sus afinidades" la madre pelirroja les extendía unos papeles a los pequeños y cada uno tomaba su respectivo papel.

Acto seguido Naruto y Natsuko agregaron chakra en el papel y el resultado dejo sorprendido a ambos padres:

Por parte de Naruto el papel primero se partió en dos y luego uno de los lados se arrugo mientras que el otro se empapo.

Por parte de Natsuko el papel también se partió en dos y también uno de los lados se llenó de agua, pero la otra parte se empezó a desmoronar en pequeñas partículas de tierra.

Tanto Kushina como Minato tenían los ojos bien abiertos tras descubrir las afinidades de sus pequeños. El rubio mayor incluso se acercó a donde estaba su familia para corroborar que lo que había visto no era un simple genjutsu. Llegando junto a su esposa quien tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Minato le puso una mano en el hombro para sacarla de su estado de shock. La pelirroja lo veía luego de salir del trance y Minato le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por la Uzumaki.

"Etto… tou-san, kaa-san" hablaba la pequeña Natsuko quien llamo la atención de los dos adultos "¿Entonces qué elementos tenemos?" preguntaba de manera tierna la pequeña pelirroja.

"Cierto, cierto" decía Kushina "Acérquense ambos" pedía la madre mientras el pequeño Naruto llegaba a donde estaba su familia.

"Bien, ambos tienen afinidad al _Futon_ y al _Suiton_ , pero sochi tú tienes afinidad al _Raiton_ mientras que tu musume tienes afinidad por el _Doton_ " explicaba la pelirroja.

"¿Y eso es bueno?" preguntaba el pequeño Naruto mientras veía a sus padres con una mirada tierna.

"¿Bueno? Eso es increíble!" decía Minato con júbilo "Casi todos los ninjas tienen una afinidad y unos cuantos más tienen dos afinidades naturales, pero tener tres afinidades naturales es algo fuera de este mundo!"

Kushina reía de manera suave al escuchar lo entusiasmado que estaba su marido. En verdad era sorprendente que sus dos hijos tuvieran tres afinidades elementales cada uno, a pesar de que compartían dos y solo diferían en una naturaleza.

"Bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento" anunciaba Minato haciendo que los pequeños se emocionaran "Pero les advierto que ahora las cosas se van a poner MÁS difíciles…" decía el rubio mayor con una sonrisa malvada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los gemelos quienes se abrazaban mientras veían a su padre con miradas de terror y temblaban como gelatinas.

Mientras tanto Kushina veía todo con una gran gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa…

En verdad que su familia era algo extraña…

 **(Time Skip – 1 año después)**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que el entrenamiento de los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki subió de nivel. Durante este periodo de tiempo Minato y Kushina se encargaron de entrenar a los pequeños en distintos campos.

Durante los primeros 2 meses les instruyeron en el control de chakra. A Naruto no le costó mucho trabajo dominar los ejercicios avanzados, así como los ejercicios de control respectivos de cada naturaleza elemental del pequeño rubio.

A Natsuko, por el otro lado, le costó más trabajo dominar los ejercicios avanzados y más aún los de control elemental debido a su condición de Jinchuriki. La pequeña pelirroja se sentía muy frustrada, pero su hermano siempre estaba allí para apoyarla e incluso se negó a seguir con su entrenamiento hasta que su hermana lo alcanzara. Esta declaración hizo que Kushina y Minato se pusieran felices por los lazos que compartían los hermanos e hizo que Natsuko se sintiera feliz de que su hermano quisiera entrenar junto a ella.

Una vez que Natsuko logro dominar sus ejercicios de chakra el entrenamiento procedió con las particularidades de cada uno.

Durante el tercer mes Minato le enseño a Naruto su estilo de taijutsu del clan Namikaze el cual consistía en aprovechar la velocidad del usuario y combinarla con movimientos rápidos y certeros, además de mejorar el estilo con un arma punzocortante por lo cual Naruto sabía usar muy bien los kunai en combinación con el estilo de taijutsu.

Natsuko aprendió el estilo del clan Uzumaki por parte de su madre, el cual consistía en aprovechar la fuerza física de los Uzumaki para acertar golpes letales que podían terminar un enfrentamiento con el mero contacto.

Durante el cuarto y quinto mes ambos padres decidieron enseñarles a los pequeños las ventajas de los sellos. No está de más decir que los hermanos se sintieron muy atraídos por el arte del fuuinjutsu y absorbieron todo lo que sus padres les mostraron. Claro que seguían practicando el taijutsu para no perder la costumbre.

Al sexto mes y luego de ver la velocidad de Naruto, sus padres decidieron preguntarle si estaba interesado en aprender kenjutsu y el rubio acepto probarlo. Luego de una sesión de prueba con su madre el pequeño quedo maravillado al ver la gracia con la que la pelirroja mayor se movía mientras blandía su espada. Fue entonces que Naruto decidió meterse de lleno en el arte de la espada.

Natsuko no estuvo muy interesada en aprender a usar una espada y sus padres se concentraron en mejorar el ninjutsu médico de la pequeña. Ya luego lo perfeccionarían cuando lograran contactar con Tsunade para que le enseñara.

Durante el séptimo mes intentaron enseñarles genjutsu. Sabían de antemano que Natsuko no tendría la posibilidad de aprender algo de este arte debido a su "condición especial", pero no perdían nada con intentarlo. Sorprendentemente Naruto tampoco tenía afinidad para el genjutsu y al final el matrimonio decidió que solo les enseñarían a salir de las ilusiones producidas por el genjutsu. El resto del mes pulieron las habilidades que ya tenían los pequeños.

Durante el octavo mes les enseñaron jutsus elementales a los hermanos. Cada uno logro dominar tres jutsus de cada elemento y aprendieron también dos jutsus de los otros dos elementos a los cuales no eran afines.

Para el noveno mes Minato les enseño el jutsu de clones de sombra. Los gemelos dejaron sorprendidos a sus padres luego de usar el jutsu y producir una gran cantidad de copias cada uno. Naruto había logrado crear 100 clones en perfecto estado. Natsuko, por su parte, había logrado la increíble cantidad de 250 clones.

Minato entonces les revelo el secreto mejor guardado de la técnica: El usuario podía hacer uso de los clones para acelerar el entrenamiento ya que lo que aprendieran los clones el usuario lo recordaría una vez que estos desaparecieran.

… No está de más decir que Minato tuvo que huir de sus "adorables" hijos luego de que estos lo persiguieran con intenciones de molerlo a golpes por olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle…

Después de poder controlar mejor el jutsu los hermanos avanzaron a pasos agigantados en sus entrenamientos.

Para los últimos tres meses los pequeños se dedicaron a pulir las habilidades que ya tenían, pero también disfrutaban de su infancia.

Cada vez que salían a jugar al parque en compañía de su madre se encontraban con otros niños con los cuales entablaron amistad. Los gemelos Namikaze-Uzumaki eran muy queridos en la aldea por ser carismáticos y muy amigables. Pero había un grupo especial de infantes con los que habían forjado una amistad más sólida.

A lo largo de los meses conocieron a los herederos de los otros clanes con quienes jugaban más tiempo en el parque. Entre esas amistades estaban los también gemelos Sasuke y Sayuri Uchiha, quienes también se volvieron una especie de rivales para Naruto y Natsuko.

Estaban también Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, quienes eran amigos de Naruto y con quienes el pequeño rubio solía interactuar más.

Por otro lado, Natsuko era gran amiga de Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga, dos niñas que eran la opuesta la una de la otra ya que mientras que Ino era muy sociable y audaz, Hinata era la personificación de la timidez y solía ponerse nerviosa en presencia de Naruto y su cara se volvía roja.

Luego de que pasara ese año los gemelos Namikaze-Uzumaki contaban con un nivel que se acercaba al de un chunin experimentado, cosa que era una verdadera proeza para alguien de la edad de los pequeños.

Pero hoy sería un día especial para los hermanos…

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki)**

En el patio trasero del hogar del hokage y su familia se encontraban Naruto y Natsuko entrenando el cómo mejorar el **Rasengan**. Su padre les había explicado que la técnica estaba incompleta ya que le faltaba agregarle un elemento para que fuera más mortífero, por lo que Natsuko logro convencer a su hermano que la ayudara para que ambos completaran la técnica de su padre.

"Nee-chan… sigo creyendo que sería mejor idea esperar hasta después para completar la técnica de tou-san…" decía Naruto no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

"No te preocupes nii-san, te digo que lograremos hacerlo" decía muy confiada Natsuko mientras tenía un **Rasengan** en su mano izquierda. Era tanta la confianza de la pequeña pelirroja que no se dio cuenta que cambio el flujo de chakra y la técnica empezaba a desestabilizarse, algo que su hermano si se dio cuenta…

"Natsuko-nee cuidado!" grito Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Natsuko se dio cuenta que la técnica estaba a punto de estallar en su cara, por lo que cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto cuando sintió un peso encima de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermano quien la abrazaba mientras la cubría para que no recibiera el impacto de la técnica.

*BOOM!*

Una gran explosión se escuchó luego de que el **Rasengan** explotara y los hermanos salieran disparados hacia atrás. Los dos habían recibido un fuerte golpe que los dejo inconscientes, pero Naruto era el que tenía heridas más graves ya que uso su cuerpo para absorber la mayoría del golpe del **Rasengan**.

Un manto rojo de chakra empezó a cubrir a Natsuko, pero a la vez cubría a Naruto, curando a ambos de las heridas más graves que tenían…

Pero a la vez, el Kyuubi estaba aprovechando para contactar con su carcelera por primera vez solo que la gran entidad de chakra no sabía que estaba llevando a un invitado sorpresa junto a su contenedora…

Kushina, quien se encontraba dentro de la casa escucho el estruendo y salió rápido para ver qué es lo que ocurría y para su horror se encontró con sus dos pequeños inconscientes en el piso. La madre tomo a ambos pequeños y utilizo un sello de **Hiraishin** que su esposo le había dejado con anterioridad para transportarse y la pelirroja no dudo en usarlo para ir al hospital… sus pequeños necesitan atención médica urgente…

Lo que Kushina no sabía es que sus hijos estaban a punto de conocer al mismo bijuu que ella con anterioridad poseía dentro de su ser…

 **(Subconsciente de Natsuko)**

"Natsuko-chan, Natsuko-chan, despierta!" Naruto agitaba a su hermana que estaba dormida tendida en el piso.

La mencionada empezaba a gruñir mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

"Cinco minutos más, oni-chan…" decía de manera somnolienta la pequeña pelirroja.

"Vamos Natsuko-chan, despierta, no sé dónde estamos… este lugar da miedo…" Naruto temblaba mientras veía a su alrededor y lo único que veía era un lugar lúgubre.

Natsuko al fin abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la expresión angustiada de su hermano gemelo, quien al verla despertar cambio su expresión por una de alivio y rápidamente le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Nee-chan al fin despiertas!" exclamaba Naruto.

"Oni-chan ¿En dónde estamos?" preguntaba Natsuko quien se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de alcantarilla.

"No lo sé nee-chan" Naruto le respondía mientras que ambos se ponían de pie y miraban a su alrededor.

"Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba practicando la técnica de tou-san y luego…" le pelirroja abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al recordar lo que había pasado después "Oh no!"

El grito llamo la atención de Naruto quien se giró hacia donde estaba su hermana solo para ser derribado por un borrón rojo. Naruto se dio cuenta que fue su hermana quien lo había tumbado en el piso y en ese preciso instante la pequeña pelirroja lo revisaba de manera frenética.

"Oni-chan perdóname! No tienes nada malo, no estas herido!" decía de manera acelerada Natsuko. Naruto estaba a punto de decirle que se encontraba bien cuando de repente la pelirroja detuvo su accionar y se giraba hacia el fondo de la alcantarilla donde estaban, aun estando encima de su hermano.

Naruto se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hermana y también giró su vista hacia el mismo lugar.

"Nee-chan ¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba Naruto a su hermana quien salió del trance y miraba a su hermano, pero al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban la pelirroja se avergonzó y con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro se levantó mientras ayudaba a su gemelo a ponerse de pie también.

"Nada oni-chan, es solo que siento que hay algo allá, algo que me está llamando…" decía Natsuko mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al lugar que mencionaba y siendo seguida por su hermano.

Ambos llegaron frente a una gran puerta que tenía un sello que la mantenía cerrada. Tanto Naruto y Natsuko se dieron cuenta que estaban ante un trabajo utilizado para mantener algo sellado, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba sellado como para que fuera utilizado un sello tan fuerte?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando de repente un par de ojos rojos se vieron a través de las rejas de la puerta. Los dos pequeños se asustaron en primera instancia cuando vieron esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

" **Vaya, hasta que por fin mi contenedora viene a verme"** una voz gruesa se escuchaba y fijo su vista en la pequeña pelirroja solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que al lado de su carcelera se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio.

" **Pero que tenemos aquí…"** decía la voz con sorpresa mientras que en su mente pensaba otras cosas _**'¿Cómo diablos entro él mocoso aquí? Eso es imposible…'**_ los ojos rojos se mantenían en los gemelos.

"¿Qu-quién e-eres tú?" Natsuko con una voz temblorosa preguntaba mientras que Naruto, a pesar de también sentir temor, se ponía frente a su hermana para protegerla.

" **Jejeje… no tengas miedo niña, no planeo hacerte daño… no por ahora al menos…"** decía con burla la voz mientras que unas antorchas en las paredes se prendían e iluminaban el lugar mostrando la figura que estaba hablando con los hermanos.

El rubio y la pelirroja pudieron ver que estaban frente a un gran zorro de nueve colas, con el torso similar al de un humano y las orejas extrañamente largas. La criatura los veía con una expresión combinada de seriedad/molestia/diversión al ver como los pequeños temblaban en su presencia.

"K-KYUUBI!" gritaron los pequeños.

" **JAJAJAJAJA!"** reía de manera escandalosa la criatura **"Vaya reacción!"**

Luego de la sorpresa inicial los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron, tomándose de las manos los pequeños se dirigieron hacia la criatura.

"D-disculpe… Kyuubi-san" decía Naruto de manera respetuosa.

El Kyuubi paro su risa en seco al escuchar la manera tan respetuosa en la que le hablaban.

"Kyuubi-san" esta vez Natsuko era la que le dirigía la palabra.

De nuevo la gran criatura quedo estática el escuchar el tono de los hermanos y su mirada se dirigió hacia ellos.

" **¿No me tienen miedo?"** preguntaba el Kyuubi.

Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza y mantenían el contacto visual con la criatura.

" **No lo entiendo… yo destruí su aldea hace años… deberían de sentir rencor"** decía genuinamente curioso el Kyuubi **"Deberían de odiarme por estar sellado dentro de ti"** señalaba a Natsuko al decir estas palabras.

Los hermanos se dieron una mirada y luego miraron al Kyuubi.

"No lo odiamos Kyuubi-san, tou-san y kaa-san nos dijeron sobre usted cuando iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento" decía Naruto.

"Nos explicaron que usted posiblemente no fuera el culpable del ataque, sino el misterioso hombre que lo saco de kaa-san" Natsuko contaba.

El Kyuubi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar lo que decían los niños. Iba a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que aún no terminaban.

"Nos dijeron sobre la condición de nee-chan de ser una Jinchuriki. Además, si usted en verdad fuera malo hubiera lastimado a kaa-san o la hubiera influenciado mientras estaba sellado en ella" Naruto decía con decisión.

"Nos han contado todo acerca de usted Kyuubi-san y sinceramente no creemos que sea malo como las historias dicen. También estábamos esperando el momento en el que usted quisiera hablar conmigo" revelaba Natsuko.

" **Ya… veo…"** Kyuubi no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba pasando.

"Si el momento ha llegado, entonces debo suponer que esta es mi mente ¿no?" decía Natsuko.

"Si ese el caso entonces ¿Cómo es que yo estoy aquí?" preguntaba Naruto a lo que su hermana solo movía los hombros en señal de que no saber.

El Kyuubi seguía en trance cuando de repente reacciono y veía a los niños que estaban ahora hablando entre ellos tratando de entender cómo es que el rubio estaba en la mente de la pelirroja. Una pequeña sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de la criatura.

' _ **Un momento… podrán ser acaso…'**_ eran los pensamientos del bijuu quien recordó algo que le dijo su padre antes de morir, algo acerca de dos elegidos que se encargarían de llevar al mundo a una nueva era y algo más, pero no podía recordar la otra parte de la profecía…

Queriendo saber si los niños que estaba viendo eran los elegidos, de manera discreta usó su habilidad de leer las emociones y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Las almas de ambos eran lo más puro que jamás había sentido, incluso superaban en pureza el alma de su padre!

Dejando salir otra sonrisa, pero esta vez de felicidad, Kyuubi supo que ellos eran los que la antigua profecía de su padre mencionaba.

" **Jejeje"** la risa del bijuu llamó la atención de los hermanos quienes se giraron para ver a la criatura.

"¿Are?" los hermanos ladearon la cabeza en señal de confusión.

" **Para responder sus preguntas: Si, estamos en tu mente mocosa"** una pequeña vena salía en la frente de Natsuko **"Y la razón de que el rubio cara de bobo este aquí se debe a que mi chakra se conectó con él mientras te sanaba luego de que explotaras esa técnica en toda tu cara"** ahora era el turno de Naruto de sentirse indignado por como lo llamo el Kyuubi mientras que Natsuko sentía pena de nuevo al recordarle que no logro completar el **Rasengan**.

"Entonces que pasa ahora" decía Natsuko.

" **Ahora que hemos contactado por primera vez será más sencillo hablar la una con la otra"** revelaba Kyuubi.

"Espera un segundo… ¿la una con la otra?" cuestionaba Naruto.

Natsuko se dio cuenta de lo que pregunto su hermano y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras veían a la criatura.

" **Así es… soy hembra ¿acaso les molesta?"** preguntaba con un tono amenazante y una expresión de enojo.

"N-NO PA-PARA NADA SEÑORITA!" exclamaba Naruto asustado por el aura de molestia que desprendía la bijuu. Su padre siempre le dijo que debía tratar a las mujeres con respeto y nunca hacerlas enojar.

" **Buena respuesta mocoso"** decía la bijuu con una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida hacía el pequeño rubio.

"Una pregunta, Kyuubi-san…"

" **Kurama"**

Natsuko iba a preguntarle algo a la bijuu, pero fue interrumpido por la mencionada.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntaba Natsuko.

" **Kurama, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama"** decía la nombrada Kurama con una sonrisa cálida dirigida hacía los dos pequeños.

"Bien, Kurama-san, quería preguntarle ¿Por qué se estaba riendo hace unos momentos?" cuestionaba la pelirroja.

" **Fue porque me di cuenta de algo, algo que los concierne a ustedes dos"** decía mientras señalaba a los hermanos con una garra **"Ustedes tienen esta… sensación de paz alrededor y tú"** lo dijo mientras señalaba a Natsuko **"No eres como mis otras dos contenedoras anteriores"**

Los gemelos se limitaron a escuchar a la bijuu.

" **Siento que puede haber un nivel de confianza alto entre nosotros. No sabría explicar esto… llamémosle una corazonada"** revelaba Kurama **"Y me gustaría demostrárselo a ambos… quiero ayudarlos en su entrenamiento"**

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntaban emocionados los hermanos al mismo tiempo con una expresión brillante.

" **Si"** fue la simple respuesta de Kurama.

"Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Kurama-san!" exclamaban los dos pequeños

"Gracias también por confiarnos su nombre, su verdadero nombre Kurama-san" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para pagarle" decía Natsuko adoptando una postura de pensamiento mientras tenía su índice en su barbilla.

" **Eso no será necesario…"**

"Ya lo tengo!" interrumpía Natsuko "Podemos sacarla del sello"

Kurama quedo sorprendida por lo que le dijo la pequeña niña. En verdad ansiaba ser libre, pero no acosta de la vida de la pequeña, no luego de sentir que su aura era la más pura, junto a la de su hermano, que jamás había sentido.

" **¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que implica separar a un bijuu de su jinchuriki? Puedes perder la vida!"** decía histérica Kurama.

"Eso ya lo sabemos" decía con total naturalidad Natsuko.

" **¿Es que tu vida no vale nada entonces?"** preguntaba Kurama.

"No es eso Kurama-san" intervenía Naruto "Tou-san y Kaa-san nos explicaron todo, pero también nos enseñaron a usar los sellos"

"Si estudiamos a fondo el arte del fuuinjutsu podemos desarrollar algo que la libere y al mismo tiempo me mantenga con vida" decía Natsuko.

"Así que si pudiera darnos algo de tiempo le aseguro que la sacaremos de aquí!" declaraba Naruto con mucha confianza.

Kurama solo se limitaba a sonreír viendo a los hermanos.

" **Está bien, confió en ustedes… ahora lo mejor será que despierten, sus padres están muy preocupados por ustedes"** decía la bijuu.

"Está bien" los hermanos asintieron.

…

…

…

"¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"No lo sé" decía Natsuko.

A Kurama le salió una gran gota en su cabeza al ver que los hermanos eran unos despistados…

" **Solo concéntrense y saldrán de aquí"** respondía la bijuu.

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos y sintieron como eran llamados hacía el exterior.

"Nos vemos luego Kurama-san" decía Natsuko quien abrió los ojos y se despedía de la bijuu.

' _ **Esos dos… en verdad son especiales y me han dado toda su confianza… me pregunto si querrán ser mis amigos…'**_ eran los pensamientos de la bijuu quien al recordar lo sola que ha estado desde la muerte de su padre quería pensar que los hermanos se volverían sus amigos.

 **(Cambio de escena – Hospital de Konoha)**

En la sala del hospital se encontraban Minato y Kushina angustiados por el estado de sus hijos. Los doctores les habían dicho que no tenían lesiones graves y que solo estaban descansando, pero igual los padres estaban preocupados. Los hermanos estaban postrados en camas individuales, pero que estaban al lado el uno del otro.

De manera sincronizada los dos hermanos empezaron a abrir los ojos, llamando la atención de Minato y Kushina quienes estaban al lado de sus hijos esperando por su despertar.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntaba un somnoliento Naruto.

"Naru-kun!" Kushina abrazaba al rubio.

"¿Tou-san, kaa-san?" esta vez era Natsuko la que hablaba.

"Tsuko-chan" Minato abrazaba a su hija.

"¿Están bien? ¿No les paso nada?" Kushina estaba histérica mientras revisaba a Naruto y lo levanta como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

"Kaa-san, estamos bien" decía Naruto quien se empezaba a marear por los rápidos movimiento de su madre.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntaba Minato.

"Fue mi culpa" susurraba Natsuko "Quise completar el **Rasengan** , pero me distraje y oni-chan me protegió y se llevó la peor parte…" decía Natsuko con un deje de tristeza.

"No te preocupes Natsuko-chan, todos cometemos errores" decía Minato "Pero para la próxima espera a que alguno de nosotros este presente para ayudarte" Minato acariciaba la cabeza de su hija quien sonreía.

"Espera un segundo Natsuko-chan, dices que tu hermano se llevó la peor parte, pero yo lo veo muy bien" mencionaba Kushina ganándose la atención de Minato.

"Oh eso es sencillo, Kurama-san nos sanó a ambos" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Kurama? ¿Quién es Kurama?" preguntaban los padres.

"Kurama-chan es la Kyuubi!" declaraba Natsuko feliz.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Natsuko.

"Conocimos a la Kyuubi!" decía Natsuko.

"Es muy agradable" remataba Naruto.

*THUD*

Minato y Kushina se desmayaron al escuchar la revelación de los pequeños.

"KAA-SAN"

"TOU-SAN"

Ahora eran los padres los que necesitaban atención médica…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Me tarde en publicar por la escuela. Estas semanas estuvieron jodidamente pesadas, llenas de trabajos, presentaciones, exámenes y talleres. Apenas tuve tiempo de detenerme y ver el cielo!**

 **Eso, y la épica remontada del Barcelona que estoy seguro sorprendió a más de uno. Ese día si que estuvo divertido el partido. Ese juego me inspiro.**

 **Así es, yo le voy al FC Barcelona. Visca!**

 **Como sea, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y por cierto me gustaría que me dijeran que chicas quieren ver en el harem de Naruto, por ahora tengo decididas a estás chicas:**

 **Natsuko (OC)**

 **FemKyuubi**

 **Hinata**

 **Shizuka**

 **Samui**

 **Sayuri (OC)**

 **Anko**

 **Tayuya**

 **Y una OC secreta que aparecerá hasta después, mucho después…**

 **¿Alguien más que quieran ver en el harem del rubio?**

 **Las únicas que no estarán en el harem serán las siguientes chicas: Kushina, Hana, Yugao, Kin y Shizune. No tengo nada en contra de estas parejas, pero para efectos de la historia ellas no estarán en el harem de Naruto. Luego explico el porqué.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado chicos!**

 **Y ya saben si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos que tal, soy yo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza…**

 **Ahora respondamos reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te agrado la interacción entre los gemelos y Kyuubi.**

 **hpinvidente: Gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, no quitare a Hinata del harem. El cambio de que Naruto no sea abandonado por sus padres quise probarlo al ser algo que muy pocas veces se usa. Por cierto, ¿puedes poner los nombres de nuevo por favor? Hay algunos que no entendí.**

 **arinasution5: Gracias por el apoyo, aunque no entendí el mensaje… perdón…**

 **Ancestro: Gracias por el apoyo, me pensare lo de Karin, pero creo que sería buena idea agregarla a ella.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por el apoyo y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto y todo lo relacionado con la franquicia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y demás socios. Yo solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reunión con la Nube y una nueva amistad.**

 **(Un año después)**

Había pasado ya un año desde que los gemelos habían contactado por primera vez con la poderosa entidad conocida como Kyuubi. Luego de hablar con unos alterados Minato y Kushina y de llevarlos cara a cara con la Bijuu los padres accedieron a que Kyuubi ayudara a los niños con sus entrenamientos.

Los hermanos aún recordaban lo que paso en esa reunión y como habían llegado a un acuerdo, además de la promesa que habían hecho el hokage y su esposa…

 **(Flashback)**

" _Mmm… ¿Qué paso?" Minato abría poco a poco los ojos y ajustaba la vista encontrándose recostado en una cama en una habitación de hospital "¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?" preguntaba el rubio viendo a su alrededor y encontrando a su esposa recostada en otra cama._

" _¿Kushina?"_

 _La voz del hokage hizo que la pelirroja empezara a despertar._

" _Fuaahh" Kushina bostezaba al momento de levantarse "Tuve un sueño muy raro… soñé que nuestros hijos habían dicho que conocieron al Kyuubi" reía de manera suave Kushina._

" _No fue un sueño"_

" _En verdad conocimos a la Kyuubi… digo a Kurama"_

 _Dos pequeñas voces llamaron la atención de los adultos quienes se giraron al origen de esas voces y se encontraron con sus dos hijos que estaban sentados a la espera de que sus padres recobraran la consciencia._

" _Naruto-kun!"_

" _Natsuko-chan!"_

 _Minato y Kushina empezaban a recordar lo que había pasado instantes atrás y con lo que habían dicho los pequeños confirmaron que todo era verdadero._

" _¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaban ambos adultos._

" _¿E-entonces co-conocieron a K-Kyuubi?" preguntaba muy nerviosa Kushina._

" _Así es" contestaba Natsuko con una sonrisa "Se portó muy amigable con nosotros"_

" _¿Están seguros que no tenía malas intenciones?" ahora era Minato el que cuestionaba a sus hijos._

" _Nop! La señorita Kurama fue muy amable" decía Naruto con una sonrisa "Excepto cuando me sorprendí al saber su género…" susurraba Naruto para sí mismo al recordar cómo le intimido Kyuubi._

" _¿Están 100% seguros?" Kushina insistía, pero se dio cuenta que Natsuko estaba distraída "Musume, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

" _¿Are?" preguntaba la pequeña "Perdón! Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo estaba hablando con Kurama-san"_

" _Hablando con la Kyuubi… ¿Qué te dijo?" Kushina preguntaba con sospecha._

" _Quiere hablar con ustedes" anunciaba la pequeña pelirroja sacando una mueca de sorpresa por parte de los adultos._

" _¿Hablar con nosotros?"_

" _¿Cómo sería eso posible?"_

" _Muy fácil" respondía la pequeña pelirroja "Kurama-san dice que solo deben tocar mi hombro y ella hará el resto"_

" _¿Estás segura que nada malo pasara musume?" preguntaba algo dudosa Kushina._

" _Confía en mí kaa-san" Natsuko les pedía a sus padres con un tono serio que nunca habían escuchado en la pequeña._

…

…

…

" _Está bien" suspiraba Minato dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su pequeña._

 _Ambos padres ponían sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña._

" _Nii-chan dame la mano" Natsuko extendía su mano en dirección de su hermano y el pequeño rubio asentía._

 _En cuanto Naruto le dio la mano a su hermana un manto rojo burbujeante cubrió a la familia._

 _ **(Dentro de la mente de Natsuko)**_

 _La familia había aparecido en el espacio mental de la rubia mental y estaban frente a la jaula que tenía aprisionada a la Kyuubi._

" _¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntaba Minato._

" _Estamos dentro de la mente de nee-chan" contestaba Naruto._

" _¿Y Kyuubi?" preguntaba Kushina._

 _La pequeña pelirroja iba a contestar cuando un resoplido que venía desde la jaula interrumpió a la pequeña. Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron al ver dos ojos rojos como la sangre detrás de la jaula._

" _ **Vaya, vaya, pero vean quienes están aquí"**_ _la poderosa voz de la Kyuubi retumbaba en todo el lugar y un par de escalofríos recorrían las espaldas de los adultos._

" _K-Kyuubi" Minato estaba nerviosos al estar frente a tan poderosa identidad._

" _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con mis hijos?!" Kushina le exigía mientras le daba una mirada filosa y un par de cadenas comenzaban a manifestarse en la espalda de la pelirroja mayor._

" _ **Tranquilízate tomate"**_ _Una vena se formaba en la frente de Kushina al escuchar el apodo con el cual la conocían en su infancia_ _ **"No planeo hacerles daño a tus cachorros"**_

" _¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que estás diciendo la verdad?" Kushina le preguntaba de nuevo mientras el resto de su familia estaba al margen viendo la interacción entre la pelirroja y la entidad de chakra._

" _ **Si en verdad quisiera lastimarlos lo hubiera hecho cuando hable con ambos la primera vez, ¿no?"**_ _cuestionaba Kurama viendo a su antigua carcelera_ _ **"Además, hay algo, no sé cómo explicarlo… pero siento que sus dos hijos pueden cambiar el mundo para bien"**_

 _Kurama hablaba con un tono de voz solemne sorprendiendo a los presentes al escuchar lo que decía la Kyuubi._

" _ **Es por eso que le propuse a tus cachorros ayudarles con su entrenamiento"**_

 _Los padres abrían los ojos sorprendidos y se giraban hacía donde estaban los gemelos para confirmar lo que decía la Kyuubi._

" _¿Es eso cierto?" preguntaba Minato._

" _Si, Kurama-san nos dijo que nos ayudaría con nuestro entrenamiento" respondía Natsuko con una linda sonrisa._

" _¿Están seguros que podemos confiar en… ella?" preguntaba esta vez Kushina quien aún no se daba a la idea que el Kyuubi fuera una ella en lugar de un él._

" _La señorita Kurama se ha comportado de buena manera con nosotros y no nos ha dado razones para desconfiar en ella" Naruto respondía de manera seria un poco anormal para un chico de su edad "Puede que apenas la hayamos conocido hace unas horas, pero ella nos curó cuando nos herimos por el_ _ **Rasengan**_ _incompleto de nee-chan y nos ofreció su ayuda"_

 _Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos por la convicción del pequeño rubio, pero las siguientes palabras fueron las que terminaron por convencer a los padres de los gemelos._

" _Yo confió en la señorita Kurama"_

 _Naruto no se dio cuenta, ni su familia, del peso que tuvieron esas palabras para la Kyuubi, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo que había dicho el pequeño rubio._

' _ **Naruto…'**_ _pensaba Kurama mientras una pequeña sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro solo que nadie se había dado cuenta._

…

…

…

" _Está bien" Minato decía con una pequeña sonrisa._

" _Si ustedes dos confían en ella, no me queda de otra que también hacerlo" ahora era Kushina la que hablaba._

 _Ambos padres decidieron confiar en sus hijos y aceptaron la ayuda de Kurama._

 _La Kyuubi veía asombrada que los padres de los pequeños aceptaron su propuesta._

" _ **Gracias por confiar en mí"**_ _sonreía Kurama_ _ **"Les doy mi palabra que no hare algo para perjudicar a los cachorros"**_

" _Más te vale Kyuubi, sino te las veras conmigo" Kushina amenazaba a Kurama flexionando su brazo y mostrando musculo._

" _ **Je, ni que pudieras conmigo tomate"**_ _una gran vena aparecía en al frente de la pelirroja mayor y su cabello se movía y se dividía en nueve mechones._

" _¡¿Qué dijiste saco de pulgas?!" Kushina rugía molesta mientras era contenida por Minato._

" _Kushi-chan tranquila!" el rubio mayor trataba inútilmente de contener a Kushina, pero se veía que la pelirroja mayor tenía más fuerza física._

" _ **¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE CABELLO SANGRADO?!"**_ _ahora la vena aparecía en la frente del Kyuubi quien se estampo contra la puerta de la jaula tratando de alcanzar a su ex-contenedora._

 _Los hermanos veían la interacción con una cara de póker al ver como su madre se comportaba como una niña pequeña berrinchuda y a la gran Kyuubi como una adolescente vengativa._

" _¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaba Natsuko. Su hermano levantaba los hombros en señal de duda._

 _La Kyuubi alcanzo a escuchar la interacción entre los hermanos y recobro la compostura._

" _ **Ejem… me disculpo por mi reacción…"**_ _se disculpaba Kurama_ _ **"Para hacer esto más sencillo para todos lo siguiente sería arrancar un poco del sello, lo suficiente para poder comunicarme con la pequeña Natsuko"**_

 _Kushina seguía forcejeando con su marido, pero al escuchar lo que decía Kyuubi ambos se detuvieron en seco y estaban preparados para negar la petición de Kyuubi. A pesar de afirmar que confiaban en la palabra de la entidad de chakra aún tenían algo de duda._

" _Listo!"_

 _Lamentablemente no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y cuando escucharon la voz de Natsuko se giraron para ver como la pelirroja menor estaba montada sobre los hombros de su hermano mientras ambos estaban frente a la jaula y la pequeña arrancaba una parte del sello._

 _Tanto Minato como Kushina iban a protestar cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kurama._

" _ **Muchas gracias pequeña, ahora será más sencillo comunicarnos y me será más fácil ayudarte con tu entrenamiento y el de tu hermano"**_ _anunciaba Kurama_ _ **"Cuando el momento llegué quita el resto del sello y podré ayudarte a controlar mi chakra"**_

 _Una vez más los padres habían quedado sorprendidos por las palabras y acciones de la Kyuubi. Ellos creían que iba a aprovecharse de la inocencia de los pequeños, pero no fue así. Se sentían mal al darse cuenta que una vez más habían dudado de Kurama quien no había mostrado ninguna clase de malicia contra ellos o los pequeños y que estos últimos les estaban demostrando que no había nada que temer._

" _Oye bola de pelos" la vena palpitante regresaba a la frente de Kurama "¿Cómo es que te estas portando mejor con mis hijos que conmigo?"_

" _ **Eso es sencillo tomate podrido"**_ _ahora la vena volvía a la frente de Kushina_ _ **"Es porque ellos se han portado bien conmigo y no me juzgaron cuando me conocieron"**_

 _Kushina adoptaba una expresión pensativa y les daba vueltas a las palabras de Kurama._

" _ **Además de que tú me tenías amarrada 24/7 con tus cadenas…"**_ _remataba Kurama sacándole una gota de sudor a la pelirroja._

" _Cierto, y otra cosa! También le prometimos a Kurama que la sacaríamos del sello una vez que nos convirtiéramos en maestros del fuuinjutsu" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

" _¡¿QUÉ?!"_

" _PERO ESO ES PELIGROSO, NATSUKO PODRÍA MORIR!"_

" _¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?!"_

" _No estamos locos" decía Natsuko con un tierno puchero "Sabemos que es peligroso, pero contamos con una gran ventaja" la pequeña tenía un brillo en sus ojos… sabía que decir para convencer a sus padres._

" _Contamos con dos de los mejores maestros de sello de todas las naciones" decía Naruto sabiendo a que se refería su hermana._

" _Estamos seguros que con los conocimientos de tou-san y kaa-san sería muy sencillo" decía Natsuko con una sonrisa astuta._

 _Los pequeños sabían muy bien que si había algo de lo que sus padres se enorgullecían eran de sus habilidades con los sellos, y al hacer hincapié en eso sabían que los tendrían de su lado._

" _Bueno… en eso tienes razón… ni siquiera Jiraiya es tan bueno como nosotros" decía Minato con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa confiada y con la mano en su mentón teniendo un aire de arrogancia a su alrededor._

" _Tienen razón mis pequeños… nadie es mejor que un Uzumaki en sellos" decía Kushina con la misma pose que Minato._

 _Kurama veía la interacción con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza…_

' _ **Ese par de cabezas huecas'**_ _pensaba Kurama con pena al ver como dos de los ninjas más poderosos de la actualidad eran chantajeados por dos pequeños niños._

" _*Sigh*… está bien… los ayudaremos cuando el momento llegue" fiel a su reputación de mente ágil, Minato rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron sus hijos al usar el ego que tenían tanto él como su esposa por lo que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que sus hijos tenían ya todo planeado._

" _Yay!" los dos pequeños saltaban alegres._

" _Los mejores…" Kushina seguía sumergida en su mundo de fantasía._

' _ **Bola de locos'**_ _pensaba Kurama con pesar viendo a los que serían sus compañeros por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque los veía también con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su mirada se detenía una fracción de segundo más en la figura del pequeño Naruto…_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

De regreso a la actualidad la familia estaba reunida en la entrada principal de la aldea, esperando la llegada de los embajadores de Kumo para firmar un tratado de no agresión entre ambas aldeas.

Originalmente se tenía planeado que unos ANBU escoltaran a los embajadores hasta la oficina del hokage, pero Minato pensó que sería buena idea y una muestra de buena confianza, que fuera él que recibiera a los invitados.

"Minato-kun" la voz molesta de Kushina llamo la atención del hokage quien se estremeció por el tono que uso su esposa "¿Me repites por qué diablos tenemos que estar aquí tus hijos y yo, y tan temprano para variar?"

"Ku-Kushi-chan" respondía asustado el rubio mayor "Ya te dije que es para dar la impresión de que queremos establecer una relación de confianza"

"Te recuerdo que los de Kumo quisieron secuestrarme en el pasado…"

Minato se tensó al recordar ese evento.

"Lo sé… pero debes entender que el anterior Raikage fue el que tenía la obsesión por las líneas de sangre, el actual Raikage, Ay, está más interesado en tener una relación por lo menos neutral con las demás aldeas"

"Tch… si lo pones así… pero aun así no puedo confiar en ellos… por lo menos aún no…" decía Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

"No te pido que confíes en ellos en cuanto lleguen, sino que hagas un intento para que Naruto y Natsuko no vivan en constante guerra como nosotros" susurraba Minato abrazando a su esposa.

Mientras ambos adultos compartían un momento dulce los hermanos se entretenían picando un caracol que se encontraba en el piso.

"Uweeee!" un grito se escuchaba a la distancia que termino por llamar la atención de la familia de cuatro quienes se giraron para ver tres figuras que llegaban y se ponían frente a la puerta principal de la aldea.

La primera figura era un hombre de imponente físico. Piel bronceada y musculatura marcada. Llevaba puesto la armadura estándar de Kumo, pero sin nada debajo, una bufanda blanca, unos pantalones negros con unas bandas blancas atadas en los muslos, la banda de Kumo amarrada en su cabeza y unos lentes negros. Levaba también ocho espadas colgadas en su espalda y un lazo rojo en su cintura.

La segunda figura era un hombre de apariencia mayor. Cabello color blanco y piel morena. Llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar de Kumo y tenía una espada en la espalda. Tenía también algo de vello facial color blanco.

La última figura era una niña de la edad de los hermanos. Su cabello era rubio y con un corte estilo bob y de un color un poco más opaco que el de Naruto. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, dándole un aire frío. Llevaba puesto un kimono gris con mangas largas que le cubría en su totalidad sus brazos.

Las tres figuras se posaban frente a Minato y el hombre que tenía las ocho espadas se presentó ante el rubio y su familia.

"Yo! Hokage-san, aquí ante usted han llegado ya, los enviados de Kumo que van a negociar" rapeaba(?) el hombre sacando una gota de sudor por parte de todos salvo el otro hombre de Kumo.

"Mmm… ¿E-es un pl-placer?" contestaba Minato no muy seguro al ver esa actitud tan excéntrica.

"Perdónelo Hokage-sama, el acostumbra a rapear casi todas sus frases" tomaba la palabra el otro hombre "Aunque al parecer no es muy bueno… como sea, me presento soy Masato y ellos son Killer Bee y la pequeña es Samui, la sobrina de nuestro Raikage" presentaba el ahora nombrado Masato con una expresión seria.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, sé que su estancia en la aldea será corta por lo que qué les parece si vamos a la torre de una vez" decía Minato ganando un asentimiento por parte de ambos hombres de Kumo.

"Hokage-sama, me gustaría hacerle una petición…" interrumpía Killer Bee "Vera, mi hermano el Raikage me pidió que trajera a Samui para que conociera cómo era el mundo fuera de la aldea puesto que su hermano está entrenando fuera de la misma con su sensei y la pequeña no tiene muchos amigos en casa por lo que suele ser solitaria"

Minato y Kushina prestaban atención a lo que decía Killer Bee mientras que los tres niños iban caminando juntos. Naruto y Natsuko intercambiaban miradas mientras que Samui tenía la vista baja ya que estaba nerviosa al estar cerca de dos niños de su edad. Masato mantenía la mirada fija al frente y parecía que pensaba en algo…

"Por lo que me gustaría pedirle si sus hijos pueden pasar un tiempo con la pequeña Samui" pedía Killer Bee deteniéndose e inclinándose un poco.

"Por supuesto, pero no hay necesidad de que se incline ante mí Bee-san" respondía Minato con una sonrisa y se giraba a ver a su esposa quien asentía también con una sonrisa y está se veía a sus hijos.

"Naru-kun, Tsuko-chan ¿Podrían llevar a la pequeña Samui a jugar al parque?" pedía la pelirroja sacando una sonrisa por parte de los pequeños gemelos quienes asentían con una gran sonrisa mientras veían a una sorprendida Samui.

"Vamos Samui-san!"

"Será divertido"

Los pequeños tomaban cada uno las manos de la niña rubia y la llevaban casi arrastrando hacía el parque.

Los adultos veían con una gran gota el entusiasmo que tenían los gemelos. Kushina reía de manera nerviosa al ver que sus retoños casi se llevaban a la sobrina del Raikage arrastrando.

"Bien… ¿Qué les parece si vamos directo a las negociaciones?" Minato preguntaba mientras procedía a reanudar su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

 **(Cambio de escena – Parque de Konoha)**

Los gemelos habían llegado en tiempo record al parque en compañía de Samui. Se detuvieron frente a los juegos y se pusieron frente a la niña rubia con expresiones avergonzadas.

"Perdón por traerte de manera brusca Samui-san" Natsuko estaba avergonzada por cómo había actuado.

"Si, lo sentimos, es que hace ya un tiempo que teníamos a alguien con quien jugar" Naruto explicaba mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"No… está bien…a decir verdad… yo no tengo muchos amigos en mi aldea con quien jugar…" decía de manera tímida Samui mientras se frotaba un brazo.

"¿Are?" Natsuko estaba confundida.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba Naruto.

"Sí… suelo comportarme de manera muy fría y… no muchos se acercan a jugar conmigo o quieren ser mis amigos…" la pequeña Samui decía de manera triste mientras unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera llorar, Samui sintió dos pares de brazos rodearla. Cuando levanto la mirada se llevó la sorpresa de ver a los gemelos abrazándola.

"No te preocupes Samui-san nosotros seremos tus amigos" declaraba Natsuko.

"Prometemos que no te sentirás sola" esta vez Naruto tomaba la palabra.

Samui solo podía abrir más los ojos al escuchar las declaraciones de los gemelos y empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras abrazaba a sus dos nuevos amigos quienes solo sonreían y devolvían la muestra de afecto.

Luego de unos minutos de sacar todas sus emociones Samui se recuperó y junto a los hermanos disfrutaron de un gran día donde se divirtieron hasta el cansancio. La rubia de Kumo les pregunto sobre los demás amigos de los gemelos y el por qué no estaban ellos. Los hermanos le respondieron que todos los demás habían empezado la academia, además del entrenamiento específico de unos cuantos de ellos con sus respectivos clanes por lo que no habían podido pasar tiempo con ellos. Los hermanos, por su parte, tenían un entrenamiento especial con sus padres y estos les habían dicho que tendrían otro con sus padrinos, así que por eso no estaban inscritos en la academia.

Entrada la tarde los pequeños regresaron a donde se encontraban los adultos ya que los tres niños estaban cansados de tanto jugar, aunque Samui mantenía una mirada llena de felicidad al haber hecho dos nuevos amigos.

 **(Time Skip – En la noche, cerca del complejo Hyuuga)**

A las afueras del complejo Hyuuga se encontraba una figura escondida entre los arbustos viendo los movimientos que realizaban los guardias.

En un momento específico la figura se adentró al complejo y recorrió el lugar de manera rápida. Momentos después salió del lugar con un saco que parecía moverse.

' _Eso fue muy sencillo… demasiado'_ pensaba la figura mientras salía corriendo en dirección al bosque.

' _No importa… eso solo demuestra lo deficiente que es la seguridad en Konoha. Una vez que lleve a la chica Hyuuga a Kumo y le cuente al anciano que Konoha es frágil en la seguridad podremos atacarlos… el Raikage es un idiota por querer la paz con estos insectos!'_ la figura estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un kunai se acercaba hacía él.

El kunai pasó rozándolo y rápidamente se detuvo mientras veía a su alrededor.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" exigía saber la figura.

"Tú peor pesadilla. No debiste haber intentado secuestrar a un ciudadano de Konoha" se escuchaba una voz entre los árboles.

"Sal de ahí Hokage, no te escondas!"

Efectivamente Minato apareció entre los árboles, pero no venía solo, junto a él estaban Killer Bee y dos Hyuugas, los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi.

"¿Por qué haces esto Masato?" preguntaba Killer Bee revelando que la figura era nada más y nada menos que su compañero.

"¿Qué porque lo hago?" preguntaba con una sonrisa demente "Es sencillo, el Raikage es un idiota! No debemos tener una alianza con Konoha, somos más fuertes y esto" lo decía mientras pateaba el saco que estaba en el piso.

"Es prueba que podemos ser mejores! Llevare a la heredera Hyuuga de regreso a Kumo y obtendremos el Byakugan!"

"¿Estás seguro de que lo lograras?" preguntaba Minato con una sonrisa confiada "Somos cuatro y tú estás solo"

La declaración de Minato hizo que Masato se diera cuenta de que tenía todo en contra, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

"Si me hacen algo les juro que la niña aquí dentro lo pagará!" amenazaba sacando un kunai y apuntando al saco que seguía moviéndose.

Minato y los demás no se preocuparon y se preparaban para atacar al renegado de Kumo quien estaba temblando al sentir el instinto asesino de los cuatro.

"Se los advierto!" el hombre estaba asustado ya que lo veían con una furia indescriptible.

Minato empuñaba su kunai personalizado y se preparaba para atacar a Masato cuando de repente…

*Squelch!*

El kunai se clavó en el saco y Masato tenía una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

"Se los advertí! Se los advertí! JAJAJA!"

El ninja de Kumo se reía de manera desquiciada, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Minato con una sonrisa confiada y a los demás con la misma expresión que el rubio.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Al momento de decir eso un _"Poof"_ se escuchó en el lugar al momento que el saco parecía desinflarse.

Antes de que Masato pudiera decir algo el kunai de Minato le perforó el cráneo matándolo al instante.

"Je el clásico **Clon de Sombra** más un buen **Henge** siempre funciona" decía Minato.

"Hokage-sama, en verdad lamento lo sucedido…" empezaba a hablar Killer Bee, pero fue interrumpido por el propio Minato.

"No te preocupes Bee-san, sé muy bien que tú no tenías malas intenciones" decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Hokage-sama"

"Debemos agradecer a tu hija Minato" decía Hiashi "Su habilidad para detectar malas intenciones es muy útil"

"Si… lo es…" decía Minato con una sonrisa mientras recordaba lo que había pasado horas atrás.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Naruto y las dos chicas se dirigían hacía la torre del Hokage luego de haber jugado en el parque. Natsuko mientras tanto estaba teniendo una charla con Kurama._

' _ **Natsuko'**_ _llamaba la Kyuubi._

' _¿Qué pasa Kurama-san?'_

' _ **En cuanto lleguemos a la torre necesito que hables con tu padre y ese sujeto de nombre Killer Bee'**_

' _¿Por qué?' preguntaba la pequeña._

' _ **Porque detecte una serie de emociones negativas por parte del otro hombre de Kumo, ese que se hace llamar Masato… planea algo malo'**_

' _Ya veo… espera un momento, ¿detectaste sus emociones?' cuestionaba la pequeña._

' _ **Sí'**_

' _Eso es… GENIAL! ¡¿Podrías enseñarme?!' pedía con emoción la pequeña pelirroja sacando una gota de sudor a la Kyuubi._

' _ **Lo haré… en el futuro… por ahora concéntrate en lo que te dije'**_

' _Bien'_

 _Luego de terminar la conversación mental, los pequeños llegaron a la torre y al ver que solo estaban presentes Minato, Kushina y Killer Bee, Natsuko pregunto dónde estaba el otro señor. Bee le respondió que había ido a caminar por la aldea y la pequeña aprovecho para contarles lo que le había dicho Kurama._

 _Durante esa charla descubrieron que Bee era el Jinchuriki del Ocho Colas y eso sorprendió a los pequeños gemelos. Natsuko le pregunto a Kurama porque no le había dicho y está le contesto que lo iba a hacer, pero fue cuando detecto las emociones negativas de Masato._

 _Luego de la plática Minato los confirmo con ayuda de Bee quien le había platicado que Masato era fiel seguidor del antiguo Raikage. Entre los dos planearon engañarlo haciéndole creer que secuestraría a la heredera Hyuuga, pero en realidad se estaría llevando un_ _ **Clon de Sombra**_ _transformado._

 _Le contaron a los Hyuuga y llevaron a Hinata a quedarse con Kushina, los gemelos y Samui, quien se decidió se quedaría con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki._

 _Y así, llevaron a cabo el plan para desenmascarar al traidor…_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Nos encontramos en las puertas de la aldea de Konoha con Minato parado frente a Killer Bee acompañado de sus dos hijos mientras Samui estaba junto a Killer Bee.

"Bueno, esto es el adiós por ahora Bee-san" decía Minato.

"Así es Hokage-sama, debemos volver cuanto antes para reportar lo sucedido y que mi hermano se encargue de un _viejo fósil_ " respondía Killer Bee.

Pero quien no estaba feliz era Samui. La rubia estaba triste ya que tenía que separarse de sus dos nuevos amigos y apenas tenían un día de conocerse.

Pero los hermanos no iban a permitir que la rubia se marchara triste.

"No te preocupes Samui-san estoy segura que nos veremos de nuevo" decía con una sonrisa Natsuko.

"No estés triste Samui-san, siempre estaremos ahí para ti" Naruto fue más allá y le dio un abrazo a Samui quien se sorprendió, pero termino por devolver el abrazo.

"Gracias" Samui se separaba de Naruto e hizo algo que nadie vio venir…

Y termino por darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Cuando Samui retiro sus labios tenía un lindo sonrojo en su rostro.

' _¿Por qué hice eso?'_ se preguntaba Samui un poco nerviosa.

Naruto por su parte tenía también un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era el primer beso (en la mejilla) que recibía por parte de una chica sin contar a su madre y su hermana.

Minato estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez orgulloso de su hijo.

Killer Bee tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver el actuar de Samui.

Pero Natsuko se sentía extraña al ver como su nueva amiga besaba a su hermano.

' _¿Por qué me siento así?'_ se preguntaba la pelirroja.

Kurama, por su parte veía la interacción con una sonrisa confiada.

' _ **Así que la pequeña rubia tomo la delantera… ya quiero ver cuando Natsuko se dé cuenta de lo que sienta… y si las cosas se ponen interesantes, tal vez yo me meta mi cuchara a la sopa… jejeje'**_

Luego de esto los dos residentes de Kumo se despidieron y se marcharon de regreso a su aldea.

En el camino Samui estaba algo triste, pero Killer Bee dijo algo que la puso feliz.

"Tranquila Samui, hablare con mi hermano para ver si puede hacer algo con tu situación respecto a tus amigos"

Samui sonreía al escuchar eso y esperaba que el Raikage accediera.

* * *

 **Y listo! Hasta aquí llega el capítulo nuevo.**

 **En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero es que en verdad se puso pesado el semestre y ahora esta semana que viene empiezan los exámenes finales del 4to semestre. Espero que me vaya bien.**

 **En este capítulo introdujimos a Samui y Killer Bee en una situación que muy pocos han usado (si no es que nadie más la usado, yo no sé por la cantidad de fics de Naruto).**

 **Como sea, jugué con la edad de Samui y la hice de la misma edad que Naruto y Natsuko. Según la wiki, Samui tiene 29 años cuando es presentada, pero igual muchos autores le cambian la edad así que me dije a mi mismo,** _ **"¿Por qué no?"**_ **y pues yo también le cambié la edad.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre esté capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues aparte de un review pueden enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Sé que me he tardado en actualizar y me disculpo por ello.**

 **Pero bueno, contestemos reviews:**

 **Hpinvidente: Tomare en consideración a esas chicas para el harem del rubio.**

 **TXPOK2460: Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Descardo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y todo el que trabaje en la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El viaje de entrenamiento con dos Sannin**

 **(Aldea de Konoha – Salto en el tiempo; Naruto y Natsuko, edad 14 años cada uno)**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konoha donde habían pasado ya varios años desde que se llevó a cabo la reunión con los embajadores de Kumo y que también ocurrió el intento de secuestro por parte de uno de los enviados de Kumo, pero que fue resuelto por la rápida acción de Minato y de Killer Bee quienes se encargaron del traidor.

En un principio Minato temía que la aldea de Kumo buscara venganza por haber matado a uno de sus shinobis, pero gracias a Killer Bee las cosas no escalaron al nivel de un conflicto entre ambas aldeas.

Los Hyuuga tampoco se mostraron hostiles pues Hiashi, el líder del clan, acepto que por las acciones de un solo ninja no iban a juzgar a toda una aldea.

Semanas después del incidente Minato recibió noticias por parte del Raikage Ay diciéndole que se había encargado de la facción que apoyaba a su ya difunto padre y que le pedía una disculpa por los inconvenientes que pudieran haber surgido. Minato contesto que no había problema pues todo se había arreglado y la relación entre ambas aldeas poco a poco mejoraba.

Ahora los gemelos tenían catorce años, así como sus demás compañeros, y estaban a solo un año de convertirse en genin.

Durante los años que siguieron las cosas fueron cambiando en la vida de los hermanos.

En primera instancia Minato y Kushina seguían con la firme idea de no inscribir a ninguno de sus dos hijos en la academia ninja, y cada vez que alguno de los hermanos preguntaba la razón ambos padres contestaban que quieren dejar que ellos disfruten de la vida antes de convertirse en ninjas y vivir en constante peligro.

Otra cosa que cambio fue que el entrenamiento de los hermanos avanzó a pasos agigantados y lo habían terminado con un año y un par de meses de anticipación, así que desde entonces solo se dedicaban a practicar lo que ya sabían para poder mejorar.

Y eso se debe a que Minato les había dicho que la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento era especial y que debían esperar al momento indicado.

Ahora con respecto a los amigos y compañeros de los gemelos las cosas también habían cambiado:

Luego del intento de secuestro que sufrió Hinata, la heredera Hyuuga, las cosas en el clan habían cambiado. Hinata y su primo, Neji, recibieron un entrenamiento más avanzado para poder defenderse si era necesario. La familia también había sido bendecida con el nacimiento de la segunda hija de Hiashi y su esposa Hitomi, la pequeña Hanabi.

Gracias al entrenamiento y a la convivencia con su madre, Hinata poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una aspirante a kunoichi muy segura de si misma, pero aún conservaba esa timidez que la caracterizaba y que salía a relucir cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

Por parte de los demás compañeros las cosas no habían cambiado relativamente mucho. Los herederos de los demás clanes también recibían más entrenamiento.

Pero un cambio severo que marcó a la aldea durante esos años fue la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Algunos miembros del clan Uchiha comenzaron a actuar de manera rara, cosa que llamó la atención de Minato quien por sugerencia de Hiruzen y Danzo mantuvo vigilados a los Uchiha que mostraban cambios de actitud.

Poco a poco más y más miembros del clan actuaban de manera más seria a la acostumbrada, pero lo que levantó las alarmas fueron los asesinatos de Shisui Uchiha, uno de los prodigios del clan, y Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan. Por suerte los ojos de ambas víctimas fueron recuperados antes de que cayeran en malas manos y fueron puestos bajo un cuidado muy especial.

Desde ese momento Minato decidió tomar acción y tras saber gracias a los reportes de Shisui que los Uchiha conspiraban para iniciar una guerra civil en la aldea, decidió hacerse cargo de los traidores y para ello, junto a su gente de confianza, hizo el plan para acabar con los Uchiha que buscaban causar problemas, pero algo salió mal…

La noche que el plan se iba a llevar a cabo una masacre azotó al clan y casi todos los miembros fueron asesinados, incluyendo a los que eran inocentes. Pero esa misma noche los miembros de la rama principal no se encontraban en el complejo Uchiha.

Mikoto y sus tres hijos, los gemelos Sasuke y Sayuri, así como Itami, la mayor, estaban en casa del Yondaime y cuando supieron lo de la masacre, rápidamente Mikoto e Itami se dirigieron al complejo, pero al llegar lo único que encontraron fueron los cadáveres de los miembros asesinados, pero pudieron conservar algunos ojos poseedores del Sharingan mientras que destruyeron los demás para que no cayeran en malas manos.

Cómo la masacre era un secreto y ningún civil sabía lo del asunto parecía que las cosas podrían llevarse bajo control, pero alguien revelo lo que había sucedido esa noche y los civiles cuestionaban a Minato quien no tuvo otra opción que revelar lo que planeaban los Uchiha. Los civiles alababan a Minato mientras que el rubio debía pensar en una coartada para que los civiles no supieran que un extraño había acabado con la gran mayoría del clan.

Ahí es donde Itami intervino y gracias a la información que Jiraiya había recopilado sobre una extraña organización que se había fundado, más el rápido pensamiento de Minato, se decidió que Itami formaría parte de la organización y esa sería la coartada en donde se diría que la Uchiha había decidido probar su fuerza y fue en contra del plan del Hokage y terminó por masacrar a casi todo el clan para luego huir de la aldea y recibir la estipulación de criminal.

La mencionada acepto sin rechistar si con ello lograría la protección de su madre y sus dos hermanos menores, así como darle el tiempo a Minato y los demás de descubrir quien fue la persona que mato a los Uchiha.

La gente creyó en lo dicho por Minato y algunos civiles empezaron a tratar a Mikoto y sus hijos como potenciales traidores, pero gracias al apoyo por parte de los demás clanes y de la familia del Hokage, los tres Uchiha restantes dejaron de ser tratados como la peste en la aldea, pero el poco tiempo que recibieron el trato, más la noticia de que Itami fue la que había matado al clan terminaron por provocar el surgimiento de un sentimiento de odio en los hijos menores de Mikoto quienes desde esos días donde eran tratados como traidores prometieron que asesinarían a Itami y reestablecerían el honor del su clan.

Y desde ese fatídico día los gemelos Uchiha se volvieron fríos y serios al grado de que solo se interesaban en las cosas que los volvieran más fuertes para cumplir la misión que se habían autoimpuesto e incluso ignoraban a su madre quien intentaba sacar a sus hijos del camino de oscuridad en el que habían caído.

 **(Cambio de escena – Parque de Konoha)**

En el parque de Konoha se encontraban los gemelos Namikaze-Uzumaki quienes veían las nubes mientras esperaban a que sus compañeros salieran de la academia ninja.

Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido los gemelos habían cambiado físicamente.

Naruto ahora era el más alto de los dos. Su cabello había crecido y estaba casi a la par que el de su padre, salvo por los mechones laterales los cuales eran más pequeños que los de Minato. Su cuerpo se había tonificado hasta el punto de tener un físico ideal para un ninja. No era una máquina de músculos, sino que más bien tenía la complexión perfecta para la velocidad. Naruto vestía una chaqueta naranja con las mangas, la zona del cuello, la zona central y la zona inferior de color negro, unos pantalones naranjas con una venda atada en el muslo derecho y un porta-kunais en la parte trasera, así como unas sandalias ninjas de color negro largas que cubrían hasta la pantorrilla.

Natsuko, por su parte, era un poco más baja que su hermano, llegándole a la altura de la barbilla. La chica también se veía muy distinta con su largo cabello rojo recogido en dos coletas. Vestía un conjunto similar al que tenía Naruto con una chaqueta con el mismo diseño que el de su hermano, pero más ceñida al cuerpo y que dejaba apreciar sus pechos copa C que si bien no eran muy grandes tenían la proporción perfecta para su cuerpo. Llevaba también una falda negra y por debajo unos pantalones cortos que dejaban apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas y unas sandalias ninjas que le cubrían hasta la pantorrilla.

"Estoy aburrida" decía la pelirroja mientras se giraba para ver a su hermano.

"Zzzz"

El cual estaba profundamente dormido con un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus labios.

"Tch" la pelirroja estaba molesta porque su hermano no le estaba prestando atención.

"Onii-chan!"

*Pow!*

"Ouch!"

La chica le daba un fuerte golpe a Naruto para despertarlo y el chico veía con una lágrima a su hermana y un chichón en su cabeza en donde recibió el golpe.

"Natsuko-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas?" decía el chico con una pequeña lágrima queriendo escapar de su ojo mientras que se sobaba y veía a su hermana con un puchero.

Natsuko tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzársele a su hermano al ver la expresión tan tierna que tenía en el momento.

Una cosa a resaltar es que en los años que transcurrieron Natsuko había desarrollado un complejo de hermano hacía Naruto y que hacía que la pelirroja menor se pusiera algo posesiva con su hermano cuando otras chicas se acercaban a él, en especial ciertas herederas Hyuuga y Uchiha.

"Porque no me hacías caso baka onii-chan" decía Natsuko con un resoplido mientras se daba la vuelta haciendo un puchero y con los brazos cruzados. Y es que ella ni siquiera le había hablado a Naruto con anterioridad y, sin querer admitirlo, también se estaba quedando dormida.

"Ya… lo siento… estaba tan aburrido que me quede dormido" decía Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su hermana le daba una mirada de molestia.

"Sigh… bueno, que se le va a hacer, la verdad es que yo también estoy aburrida…" Natsuko resoplaba.

' _ **Oh, si ambos están aburridos yo puedo decirte que hacer con tu amado "onii-chan" para que te entretengas…'**_

Una voz se escuchaba en la mente de Natsuko mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba de manera fuerte al escuchar las palabras de su inquilina: la mismísima Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi, Kurama como reveló la bijuu a los hermanos, había mejorado mucho su relación con ambos hermanos a pesar de que casi no interactuaba con Naruto por estar sellada en su hermana, pero la bijuu logró hablar las pocas veces que Naruto visitaba el espacio mental de su hermana lo cual no era muy a menudo por los entrenamientos de ambos.

Durante los años que transcurrieron desde que conoció a los hermanos, la bijuu se había encariñado con ambos, pero no lo demostraba. También se volvió fanática de molestar a Natsuko cuando está desarrollo su complejo de hermano hacía Naruto, y la bijuu se divertía con eso.

Como ahora…

' _Kurama!'_

' _ **Vamos Natsuko, si no reclamas a tu hermano como tuyo corres el riesgo que alguien más lo haga…'**_ decía la Kyuubi comunicándose con su contenedora _**'Como yo por ejemplo'**_ esto último lo había pensado para si misma y sin que Natsuko se enterara.

Algo que había que dejar en claro es que Kurama podía ver todo lo que Natsuko viera y en base a ello pudo ver la interacción de los hermanos, así como observar más a fondo a Naruto y al ver la devoción que el rubio le demostraba a su hermana pelirroja hizo que la Kyuubi se sintiera algo celosa pues solo su padre en el pasado le había demostrado cariño, por lo que Kurama comenzaba a fantasear con Naruto mostrándole la clase de cariño que le mostraba a Natsuko y cuando menos se dio cuenta había caído enamorada del rubio por lo que anhelaba salir del sello para poder estar a su lado, aunque tuviera que pelear con su contenedora por el cariño del chico.

Aunque la Kyuubi no estaba en contra de la idea de compartirlo… si no mal recordaba a las herederas Hyuuga y Uchiha, aunque la Uchiha debía cambiar su actitud…

' _Pero él es mi hermano…'_ pensaba Natsuko y Kurama levantaba una ceja al escuchar los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

' _ **¿Y eso qué tiene?'**_ preguntaba la bijuu.

' _Que está mal que yo piense así de mi onii-chan'_ pensaba Natsuko con una mirada triste y de vergüenza que llamo la atención de Naruto quien veía a su hermana estática y que no había hablado.

Al rubio no se le hacía extraño pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana hablara mentalmente con la Kyuubi y que pareciera que no le prestaba atención a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

' _ **Natsuko'**_ se comunicaba de manera seria Kurama haciendo que Natsuko le prestara atención pues casi nunca le hablaba por su nombre sino era algo serio _**'Estos sentimientos que sientes por Naruto no son mal vistos, recuerda que los clanes practican el incesto para mantener la sangre pura del clan ¿Qué no recuerdas que todos los Hyuuga se parecen salvo por el color de cabello en alguno?'**_

Las palabras de Kurama hicieron que Natsuko abriera los ojos sorprendida.

' _ **Además, estoy segura que a tus padres no les molestará, de hecho, creo que Kushina es la que está más interesada en que vayas por tu hermano, la escuche balbucear algo acerca de más cachorros Namikaze-Uzumaki deambulando por la casa…'**_ decía con un tono burlesco la Kyuubi haciendo que Natsuko se pusiera totalmente roja.

' _Kurama!'_ la pelirroja estaba tan colorada que algo de vapor empezaba a salir de su cabeza mientras cortaba la conexión con la bijuu y solo pudo escuchar las risas de la Kyuubi.

"Natsuko-chan ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?"

Cuando Natsuko salió de su trance se encontró con su hermano quien la veía con preocupación luego de ver que vapor salía de su cabeza y que su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

Ah, por cierto, la estaba viendo de frente con sus narices casi tocándose.

No está de más decir que el rostro de Natsuko se puso aún más rojo…

"KYAAAAH!"

*SLAP!*

Y termino por abofetear a su hermano…

 **(Cambio de escena – Oficina del hokage)**

Minato se encontraba trabajando mientras que Kushina estaba también presente y preparaba los bentos que había traído para que Minato comiera algo hecho en casa.

Pero se podía notar que la pelirroja mayor estaba algo distraída cosa que Minato notó.

"Kushi-chan ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Minato mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

"¿Eh? Ah nada, nada…" Kushina respondía y Minato la veía con una expresión de _sé que te pasa algo_ y la pelirroja suspiraba.

"Bueno, es solo que estaba pensando…" decía Kushina.

"¿Pensando en qué?" preguntaba Minato.

"En… ese sueño… otra vez…" decía Kushina con un tono de preocupación.

"Sigh… te entiendo" hablaba Minato "La verdad es que es algo que no me ha dejado tranquilo desde que sucedió" comentaba Minato mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado un par de años atrás.

 **(Flashback)**

 _En la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki se encontraban los cuatro miembros de la familia descansando luego de un día de arduo entrenamiento. Los hermanos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones dormidos como unos troncos mientras que Minato y Kushina también estaban dormidos mientras se abrazaban y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros._

 _ **(Sueño de Minato y Kushina)**_

 _El rubio abría los ojos y se veía alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de zona totalmente blanca._

 _El hokage estaba a punto de moverse cuando una voz llamó su atención._

" _Minato-kun"_

 _El mencionado se giraba para encontrarse con su esposa quien lo veía con una expresión de duda ya que tampoco entendía en qué lugar se encontraba._

" _Kushina-chan"_

 _Ambos adultos se acercaban el uno al otro y luego procedían a ver a sus alrededores intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando._

" _¿Sabes en donde estamos Minato-kun?" preguntaba Kushina._

" _Sé lo mismo que tu Kushina" respondía Minato_

" _Entonces nada…" suspiraba la pelirroja cuando de repente un brillo apareció de la nada y cegaba a ambos adultos._

 _La luz era tan fuerte que Minato y Kushina no podían diferenciar lo que estaban viendo cuando divisaron unas extrañas figuras a su alrededor. Eran varias._

" _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!" decía Minato mientras intentaba ajustar la vista._

" _No sé!" Kushina estaba igual._

 _De repente, un trío de figuras fue adoptando una forma más definida. Cabe decir que solo podían divisar las siluetas, pero ninguna característica que pudieran reconocer._

 _La primera era la de una mujer con cabellera larga que llegaba hasta los tobillos y parecía vestir una especie de kimono con mangas largas._

 _La segunda figura era también femenina y pudieron notar que el cabello estaba arreglado en dos coletas._

 _La tercera figura era la de un chico y sostenía una especie de bastón._

 _Minato y Kushina no sabían que hacer cuando de repente dos de las figuras estallaron en una explosión de energía de colores naranja y plateada respectivamente y se lanzaron sobre la figura de largo cabello._

 _Las figuras desaparecieron cuando otras tomaban forma._

 _La primera mostraba un ser alado que estaba frente a otra figura que parecía sostener una espada en su mano izquierda y un objeto redondo y que desprendía un brillo extraño en su mano derecha._

 _Ambas figuras se lanzaron la una contra la otra y desaparecieron dejando que las figuras restantes tomaran forma._

 _Y una vez más dos de las primeras tres figuras aparecieron, las que estaban cubiertas con un aura de color naranja y plateada respectivamente, solo que esta vez había más figuras al lado de las mencionadas, pero no tenían características que fueran notorias._

 _Y una última figura frente al grupo la cual se mantenía quieta y la silueta daba a entender que tenía los brazos cruzados. Se podía apreciar también una especie de bufanda en la figura debido a que la prenda parecía ser mecida por el viento._

 _Minato y Kushina veían todo sin entender y un nuevo brillo apareció cegándolos una vez más y antes de que la luminosidad cubriera todo ambos vieron como el grupo de figuras se abalanzaba sobre la que se mantenía estática y fue ahí cuando…_

 **(Habitación de Minato y Kushina)**

" _Gah!"_

 _Ambos adultos se levantaban de golpe luego de tan extraño sueño y se encontraban jadeando y con sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos._

 _De repente Kushina veía a su esposo con una expresión complicada y Minato regresaba el gesto._

" _¿Qué… fue… eso?" preguntaba Kushina mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

" _No… tengo… idea" contestaba Minato mientras también intentaba tranquilizarse._

 _Ambos adultos decidieron dejar lo sucedido para mañana y luego de calmarse con éxito decidieron regresar a dormir esperando que el sueño no se repitiera._

 _Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de unos ojos que los veían desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Los ojos brillaron y luego de mantener la vista en ellos por un par de momentos desaparecieron… como si nunca hubieran estado allí para empezar…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Luego de recordar el sueño que habían tenido esa noche, y el cual nunca se volvió a repetir, pero se mantuvo fresco en la memoria de los dos adultos, Minato y Kushina sintieron un escalofrío.

Luego de esa noche Minato y Kushina tuvieron un ferviente deseo de aumentar el entrenamiento de los gemelos, pero decidieron seguir con el plan original pues querían que sus hijos disfrutaran de una infancia relativamente normal, al menos hasta antes de que fueran ninjas oficiales.

Pero también decidieron que adelantarían el momento del entrenamiento de los gemelos con Jiraiya y Tsunade y les pidieron a ambos Sannin que llevarán a los gemelos en un viaje de entrenamiento por separado durante un año antes de la graduación.

Tenían la corazonada de que las figuras que vieron en ese sueño eran sus hijos y esperaban estar equivocados, pero si no era así entonces los hermanos debían estar preparados.

"Y bueno, también pensaba en los sentimientos de Natsuko-chan por Naruto-kun" decía Kushina quien veía con una expresión divertida a su esposo quien devolvía el gesto con su propia sonrisa divertida.

"A pesar de tener sangre Uzumaki, Natsuko-chan no actúa de manera confiada cuando se trata de acercarse a Naruto-kun" decía Minato riendo de manera suave.

Hay que dejar en claro también que ambos padres sabían de los sentimientos que tenía Natsuko por su hermano, más no sabían que había otras dos chicas que también se sentían atraídas por el hijo de ambos.

Y todavía faltaba que descubrieran que la Kyuubi también estaba enamorada de Naruto…

"Creí que le enseñé bien a esa niña a siempre pelear por lo que quiere" decía un poco fastidiada Kushina.

"Bueno, pienso que Natsuko-chan no lo hace porque debe pensar que nosotros nos pondríamos en contra" decía Minato con una expresión seria.

"Pfff, con lo fácil que sería decirle que la apoyamos y que no tiene por que preocuparse…" hablaba Kushina resoplando.

"Aunque creo que lo mejor será que Natsuko-chan tome la iniciativa por su cuenta" Minato decía mientras veía a su esposa.

"Mmmm… tienes algo de razón… mejor que ella reúna el valor, pero también debemos tomar en cuenta a Naruto-kun" decía algo preocupada Kushina "¿Qué tal si Naruto-kun no siente lo mismo?"

"No me preocuparía por ello" decía Minato con los ojos cerrados y adoptaba una expresión serena, cosa que hizo que Kushina levantara una ceja en señal de duda.

"Conozco bien a mi hijo y te aseguro que, por las interacciones que han tenido ambos, el tiempo que han pasado juntos y como actúa Naruto estando con Natsuko, estoy cien por ciento seguro que él siente lo mismo que ella, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta" explicaba Minato.

Kushina sonreía al escuchar la explicación de su marido.

"Ahora solo esperemos que el entrenamiento por separado que van a tener permita que se den cuenta de esos sentimientos" decía Minato.

"Se van en unos días, ¿no?"

"Así es"

 **(Dos días después – Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki)**

En la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki se encontraban presentes Minato, Kushina, sus hijos, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen, Danzo, Mikoto y sus hijos. Estaban presentes pues al día siguiente Naruto y Natsuko partirían en sus respectivos entrenamientos con los dos Sannin.

En un principio los dos hermanos no estaban de acuerdo con viajar por un año fuera de la aldea, pero sus padres los convencieron de que sería lo mejor pues podrían entrenar en aspectos por separado y cuando regresaran volverían a trabajar en conjunto como tanto les gustaba.

Y así decidieron armar una pequeña despedida para los hermanos y decidieron solo invitar a pocas personas pues no querían que la noticia de que la jinchuriki saldría de la aldea se esparciera por la aldea o peor aún, a otras aldeas como Kiri o Iwa.

Y es por ello que solo estaban presentes quienes llevarían a los hermanos a sus entrenamientos, así como el antiguo hokage y su compañero de equipo quienes eran considerados por los hermanos como sus abuelos.

Y en cuanto a Mikoto y sus hijos, estos fueron invitados pues desde que se dio la masacre del clan Uchiha, Kushina solía pasar mucho tiempo con su gran amiga pues no quería que se sintiera sola y más luego de que Sasuke y Sayuri empezaban a pasar más tiempo entrenando que estando en compañía de la matriarca Uchiha.

"Te lo digo Minato, no tienes de que preocuparte, le enseñare todo lo que sé sobre el fuuinjutsu a Naruto" decía Jiraiya quien estaba ligeramente molesto pues toda la reunión Minato se la pasó recordándole sobre qué debía enseñarle al rubio menor.

"Eso espero sensei, eso espero" decía Minato.

Y por otro lado había una conversación distinta entre Kushina y Tsunade.

"Solo espero que Jiraiya no corrompa a mi querido Naru-kun porque si lo hace…" decía Kushina mientras dejaba la amenaza al aire.

"No te preocupes Kushina, Jiraiya sabe _muy_ bien que si intenta hacer que Naruto se vuelva un pervertido como él yo personalmente me encargare de _él_ " decía la Sannin rubia mientras se tronaba los nudillos y cierto Sannin peliblanco sentía un terrible escalofrío.

Los dos adultos mayores estaban hablando amenamente mientras tomaban algo de sake y hablaban del pasado.

Y por último Naruto estaba en su habitación preparando sus cosas para el viaje mientras que Sasuke estaba recargado en una pared con una cara de enojo pues creía que él debía recibir entrenamiento por parte de ambos Sannin para cumplir su objetivo de matar a su hermana mayor.

Natsuko y Sayuri, por su parte estaban teniendo una plática… algo interesante…

"Y una vez que regrese de mi viaje de entrenamiento voy a patearte el trasero y alejarte para siempre de mi onii-chan" decía con seguridad la pelirroja menor a la Uchiha menor.

"Sigue soñando tomate" respondía Sayuri haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente de Natsuko "Naruto-kun necesita a una mujer fuerte a su lado y te aseguro que esa seré yo" decía con arrogancia Sayuri incluso haciendo que hasta Kurama se enojara.

' _ **Solo deja que salga de aquí tu pequeña odiosa…'**_ gruñía Kurama dentro de la mente de Natsuko, pero la pelirroja menor no se dio cuenta por estar sumergida en su propio enojo.

Y de regreso con Minato y Jiraiya ambos se habían dirigido a la cocina con la excusa de traer algo de beber para todos, pero la realidad era que Jiraiya tenía algo que decirle a Minato y que prefería no revelarlo en presencia de Kushina y Tsunade. Además, el rubio hokage también tenía algo que pedirle a su sensei.

"Escuche sensei" hablaba Minato ganándose la atención del peliblanco "Necesito que me haga un favor mientras entrena a Naruto" pedía con seriedad el rubio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba igualmente serio el Sannin.

"¿Recuerda el incidente de hace unos años con uno de los enviados de Kumo?" preguntaba Minato.

"Si, si recuerdo" respondía Jiraiya.

"Verá, desde ese incidente he mantenido contacto con el Raikage para asegurar que la relación se mantuviera estable y recientemente me propuso un trato para mejorar las relaciones" empezaba a explicar Minato.

"Sigue" pedía Jiraiya.

"Me propuso enviar a uno de sus ninjas, un genin para ser más específicos, para que formara parte de un equipo ninja aquí en Konoha, así que me gustaría pedirle que fuera a Kumo a recoger a ese ninja cuanto antes posible" pedía Minato.

"Ya veo" decía Jiraiya con una mano en su mentón "No te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero igual no volveríamos sino hasta que pase el año" decía el Sannin peliblanco.

"Lo entiendo y gracias" decía Minato con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que Jiraiya había adoptado una mirada de nerviosismo puro "Sensei ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Bueno… es algo… algo que… ahem… debo decirte" Jiraiya estaba sumamente preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno… esto va a afectar a Naruto…" decía Jiraiya.

A Minato no le gustaba hacía donde se dirigía esto…

¿Recuerdas… recuerdas el acuerdo que tengo con la aldea Nadeshiko?" decía con titubeos el Sannin y Minato abría los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

"¿Acaso?" preguntaba el rubio preocupado.

"Si" se limitaba a contestar Jiraiya.

"Que Kami se apiade de mi hijo" decía Minato mientras rezaba para que su hijo no fuera masacrado en el futuro…

 **(Cambio de escena – Puertas de la aldea, al día siguiente)**

En la mañana se encontraban presentes en las puertas de la aldea Naruto y Natsuko al lado de Jiraiya y Tsunade y Shizune respectivamente. Ambos estaban listos para iniciar el viaje.

También se encontraban Minato y Kushina listos para despedir a sus hijos y desearles suerte.

"Bien chicos, cuídense mucho y los estaremos esperando en un año" decía Minato mientras revolvía el cabello de sus dos hijos.

"Más les vale no flojear que si no me encargare de saberlo" amenazaba de manera humorística Kushina, aunque tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y una sonrisa extremadamente dulce que le erizó la piel a los hermanos.

"H-hai" contestaban los chicos temblando ligeramente.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos" decía Jiraiya queriendo partir para hacer dos de las cosas más importantes que tenía planeado en el viaje y también porque quería hacerlas lo más pronto posible pues quería que Naruto aprovechara al máximo el viaje.

"Si" decían los hermanos quienes se daban la vuelta listos para partir cuando se detuvieron de golpe junto a los adultos que los acompañaban al ver una imagen… relativamente curiosa…

Frente a ellos apareció un pequeño perro de color negro y con partes del pelaje de color blanco. El canino llevaba un pergamino en su hocico mientras pasaba frente a los demás que lo veían con curiosidad pues creían que era uno de los perros del clan Inuzuka, pero nunca lo habían visto.

El perrito se detuvo frente a ellos y los veía con curiosidad, incluso inclinaba la cabeza y luego retomaba su camino y entraba por un callejón cercano para desaparecer…

"Eso fue…" empezaba a decir Minato.

"Extraño…" concluía Kushina y los demás solo asentían.

Más nadie se percató del escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Natsuko debido a Kurama quien vio también al perrito y sintió un fuerte escalofrió que la puso en alerta, pero decidió dejarlo ahí para no preocupar a Natsuko por lo que sintió.

"Bueno, no vemos tou-san, kaa-san" decía Naruto mientras él y su hermana les daban abrazos a sus padres y luego salían de la aldea acompañados de sus dos maestros.

Y así iniciaba el viaje de los hermanos que no volverían a verse sino hasta dentro de un año.

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Debido a la escuela no pude actualizar, pero ahora me encuentro de vacaciones e intentare actualizar de manera rápida está y otras historias si es posible.**

 **Ahora, quiero dejar en claro los cambios que se darán en esté fic:**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay unos personajes que tendrán otro papel en este fic y otros que no murieron como en el canon y aquí los cambios:**

 **Mikoto está viva.**

 **Sayuri, la gemela de Sasuke, tiene una actitud similar a la de su hermano en cuanto a buscar venganza se refiere.**

 **Itachi es mujer en este fic. Su nombre es Itami.**

 **Danzo es bueno en este fic.**

 **Tsunade no se marchó de la aldea.**

 **Ahora sobre el harem para Naruto, aquí se los dejo actualizado:**

 **Natsuko**

 **Fem Kurama**

 **Samui**

 **Shizuka**

 **Itami**

 **Mikoto**

 **Shizuka**

 **Hinata**

 **Anko**

 **Tayuya**

 **Etc.**

 **Las demás se irán revelando conforme avancen los capítulos.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Og095533: Gracias por el apoyo. Mmm… agregar a Kurenai al harem… me lo voy a pensar. Francamente sería una buena idea.**

 **Guest: Si a futuro más personas la quieren entonces la agregare. Tal vez como la loli que haga que Naruto sea acusado de loliconero. Eso sería divertido.**

 **TaXxGamerZ: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: En la villa Nadeshiko, aparece Shizuka**

 **(En alguna parte de las Naciones Elementales)**

En un bosque de las Naciones Elementales se encontraban el sannin peliblanco y el rubio los cuales ya tenían dos semanas desde que habían salido de Konoha para el viaje de entrenamiento del Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Durante esas dos semanas habían progresado de manera acelerada y Jiraiya estaba francamente impresionado ya que el rubio había logrado dominar el **Rasengan** y ahora podía hacerlo sin necesidad de utilizar los **Clones de Sombra** , que era la forma en la que el rubio lograba hacer la técnica de su padre.

A parte de eso Naruto había logrado aprender varias cosas relacionadas con el **Fuuinjutsu**. Ahora mismo el rubio leía un pergamino con sellos avanzados y un libro que en el pasado a Kushina le había costado entender (aunque la razón principal era porque la pelirroja era muy cabezadura…)

Así que ahora estaban centrados en otra parte del entrenamiento del rubio.

"Muy bien gaki, llego la hora" decía Jiraiya mientras se quitaba el gran pergamino que llevaba en la espalda "Este es el contrato de invocación de los sapos, tu padre me dijo que te dejara firmarlo cuando sintiera que estés listo y creo que el momento es ahora"

El sannin decía mientras veía a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡¿En serio?!" decía entusiasmado el rubio "¿Entonces voy a firmar el contrato de invocación de los sapos?"

"Así es, y también conocerás a los sapos y si te consideran preparado entonces entrenaras también con ellos" decía Jiraiya.

"Vaya…"

"Y mientras eso pasa de nuestro lado, del lado de Tsunade-hime y de tu hermana ellas también van a entrenar con las invocaciones de Tsunade-hime y por lo que sé tú hermana va a firmar el contrato de las babosas"

"Genial, ya quiero ver a Natsuko-nee y ver cuanto a mejorado" decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Y por eso nosotros también vamos a seguir entrenando, para que la impresiones cuando regresemos a la aldea" Jiraiya sonreía al ver que había logrado hacer que Naruto se entusiasmara.

"Si!" Naruto contestaba con una sonrisa listo para los retos que venían "¿Cómo firmo el contrato entonces?" preguntaba el rubio.

"Eso es sencillo" Jiraiya desenrollaba el pergamino y Naruto podía ver los nombres de su padre y del sannin peliblanco "Simplemente corta un poco tu pulgar y firma tu nombre con tu sangre"

"Bien" Naruto se mordía el dedo y luego procedía a escribir su nombre en el pergamino. Cuando termino Jiraiya enrollaba de nuevo el pergamino y lo ponía de nuevo en su espalda.

"Listo, con esto eres ahora el nuevo invocador de los sapos, felicidades gaki" decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaba el rubio "¿Vamos a empezar a entrenar las invocaciones ya?" el Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba entusiasmado.

"Nop" contestaba de manera tranquila Jiraiya.

"¿Eeeeh?"

"Luego aprenderás a invocar a los sapos, por el momento debemos dirigirnos a una isla en donde se encuentra la villa Nadeshiko" decía Jiraiya con seriedad.

"¿Villa Nadeshiko?"

"Así es… verás… bueno, de hecho, la historia es algo… chistosa…" decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego procedía a contarle la historia a Naruto.

Jiraiya le contó como en el pasado buscaba _inspiración_ para sus libros y en un momento se topó con una kunoichi perteneciente a la villa Nadeshiko con quien peleó, pero el conflicto terminó en empate y la kunoichi no lo aceptaba pues la tradición de las ninjas de dicha villa dictaba que debían casarse con quienes pelearan contra ellas y resultaran dignos, pero Jiraiya logró convencerla de que en un futuro su alumno se encargaría de terminar lo que él empezó…

Pero al sannin se le había olvidado el trato cuando Minato era su alumno…

Y a pesar de los intentos del peliblanco para convertir al rubio Namikaze en un digno _heredero_ de su obra maestra, la aparición de cierta Uzumaki pelirroja evitó que el ahora cuarto hokage siguiera el camino de la perversión.

Por lo que Jiraiya tuvo que esperar a que Minato tuviera un hijo el cual pudiera de una vez por todas terminar con el embrollo en el cual el sannin se había metido en el pasado.

Y también contarle a Minato sus razones pues la actual líder de la villa Nadeshiko logró contactar con él y decirle que esperaba a su alumno y que ella tenía una hija la cual se encargaría de terminar lo que había empezado en el pasado.

Minato aceptó más que nada para así evitar algún posible problema político…

Una vez terminada la explicación Jiraiya veía a Naruto el cual le dedicaba una mirada de palo al sannin.

"¿Naruto?"

"Déjame ver si entendí ero-sennin…" decía el rubio con un tono de voz serio "Me estás diciendo que por una pelea que no terminaste en el pasado y que se te olvido contarle a mi tou-san ahora yo debo ir y acabar con lo que empezaste y posiblemente acabar con una prometida… ¿Se me olvido algo?"

"Eh… no, lo resumiste bien" decía el peliblanco.

"Ya veo…" decía Naruto con un semblante sereno mientras tenía los ojos cerrados "¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!"

*Pow*

"Ouch!"

Gritaba el rubio mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón a Jiraiya.

"Kaa-chan me va a matar si regreso a la aldea con una prometida…" decía el rubio asustado.

"Yo me preocuparía más por tu hermana…" Jiraiya hablaba aún con la cara estampada en el piso.

"Hiii!" Naruto tuvo un escalofrío cuando Jiraiya mencionó a su hermana "Natsuko-nee me va a matar y luego me va a rematar!"

"Eso no tiene sentido…" decía Jiraiya levantándose mientras se sacudía el polvo.

"Exacto!" respondía Naruto "Es Natsuko-nee, con ella las cosas no tienen sentido" el pobre rubio parecía gelatina sacándole una gota de sudor al sannin.

"Es como si viera a Minato y Kushina de nuevo…" decía el sannin viendo al rubio menor y recordando la época en la que entrenó a Minato y que este estaba igual que su hijo, pero en vez de Natsuko era Kushina "No te preocupes gaki, no te van a matar"

"¿Lo dice en serio ero-sennin?" preguntaba Naruto con esperanza.

"Si, lo más seguro es que te muelan a golpes, pero no te van a matar" decía de manera cantarina el peliblanco sabiendo que eso asustaría al rubio…

*Thump*

Y un sonido seco llamó la atención de Jiraiya quien se giró para toparse con la imagen de un Naruto desmayado y con los ojos en blanco.

"Si… igual a su padre" decía el sannin con resignación mientras se acercaba y tomaba al rubio menor como un costal de papas "Ahora a buscar quien nos dé un aventón para llegar a la isla…"

Y así el sannin llegaba a un puerto en donde buscaría alguien que los llevará hasta la isla donde se encontraba la villa Nadeshiko.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

"Ngh… ¿En dónde estoy?"

"Buenos días gaki"

"¿Ero-sennin?"

Naruto abría los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con Jiraiya quien estaba sentado frente a los restos de una fogata en la cual había dos pescados en unas varillas con algo de humo saliendo de ellos.

"Aquí tienes" Jiraiya le ofrecía uno a Naruto quien lo tomaba mientras aún estaba algo confundido "En cuanto acabemos de comer nos dirigiremos a la villa Nadeshiko"

"Ero-sennin ¿En dónde estamos?" preguntaba Naruto "Lo último que recuerdo fue que me desmaye… pero no me acuerdo por qué…" decía Naruto.

"Respondiendo tu pregunta, estamos en la isla en donde se encuentra la villa Nadeshiko"

"¿Isla?" preguntaba el rubio "Pero apenas ayer estábamos cerca de la costa"

"Así es" decía Jiraiya "Luego de que te desmayaste te cargue hasta que llegamos a un puerto en donde por suerte encontré a alguien que aceptó traernos hasta aquí" explicaba el peliblanco.

"Entonces no hay salida verdad…" decía Naruto triste.

"No te preocupes gaki, es parte de la tradición de la villa Nadeshiko y por lo que sé cuándo la kunoichi encuentra con quien casarse sigue a su pareja fuera de la villa ya que solo mujeres viven allí, por lo que si le ganas a la hija de la actual líder o ella te considera lo suficientemente digno entonces vendrá con nosotros y como no hay nadie de la villa que la siga pues no es obligatorio que te cases si ella tampoco lo desea" explicaba Jiraiya con una sonrisa astuta.

"Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que no debo casarme si no quiero?" preguntaba esperanzado Naruto.

"Eres un enamorado gaki" decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa "Así es, si ni tu ni ella quieren casarse entonces no los obligaremos a nada, claro asumiendo que primero te consideren digno según sus tradiciones, de otra forma nos veremos a merced de la que sería posiblemente la peor golpiza a manos de toda una aldea de kunoichi…" decía Jiraiya quien poco a poco se fue desanimando tras decir lo de la golpiza y darse cuenta que tanto él como su alumno estaban en un campo minado.

"Demonios gaki, asegúrate de que te consideren digno!" decía alterado el sannin y Naruto solo asentía nerviosamente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

"Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa" decía Naruto con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie luego de terminarse su pescado "¿Hacia dónde ero-sennin?"

"Sígueme" Jiraiya decía con simpleza y así los dos partían con dirección a la villa Nadeshiko.

 **(Villa Nadeshiko, unos momentos después)**

Dos kunoichi estaban resguardando la entrada principal a la aldea cuando vieron como dos figuras aparecieron por el camino.

"Hey, atenta" decía la shinobi de la izquierda mientras que la segunda asentía.

"Espera un minuto…" decía la shinobi de la derecha "¿Acaso son…?"

"¡¿Hombres?!" gritaban amabas al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban sus armas y se ponían en posición defensiva.

"Woah, Woah, tranquilas señoritas, tranquilas" decía Jiraiya al ver cómo eran observados con hostilidad "Venimos en paz…"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntaba una kunoichi.

"Vengo por un asunto sin resolver que tengo con la actual líder" decía Jiraiya.

"No te creo… has de estar aquí para hacer alguna marranada y no permitiremos que tu…"

"Alto ahí!"

La kunoichi que estaba hablando fue interrumpida por una voz que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran, topándose con la imagen de una hermosa chica que parecía tener 15-16 años.

La joven tenía una cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes. La chica llevaba puesto un kimono verde claro y despedía un aire de intimidación y poder.

"Dice que tiene un asunto con mi madre, ¿no es así?" preguntaba la chica.

"Así es" decía Jiraiya "Espera, ¿dijiste madre? ¿Eres la hija de la líder?" preguntaba el sannin.

"Si, me presento, me llamo Shizuka" decía la pelinegra con un tono serio.

"Es un gusto y bueno… supongo que has de saber la razón para que estemos aquí, ¿no?" preguntaba Jiraiya.

"Si, sé que están aquí para cumplir el trato que usted hizo con mi madre hace años" decía Shizuka quien dirigió su mirada hacía Naruto "Asumo que este chico es quien va a pelear conmigo"

Naruto se intimidó ante la mirada de Shizuka.

"Si… él es mi nuevo aprendiz" decía Jiraiya.

Shizuka alzó una ceja en señal de intriga, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Un par de minutos después y Shizuka, junto a Naruto y Jiraiya estaban frente a la oficina de la líder de la aldea.

*Toc* *Toc* la pelinegra tocaba la puerta.

"Pasen" y al instante recibió autorización para pasar.

Shizuka abrió la puerta y entraba, justo detrás de ella venían el rubio y el peliblanco.

"Ah, Shizuka-chan" decía una mujer que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio "Veo que has traído a nuestros invitados"

"Así es madre" decía la pelinegra.

"Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Jiraiya" decía la mujer "Por lo que puedo ver es hora de que resolvamos está disputa de una vez por todas" la mujer veía a Naruto mientras decía esas palabras.

"Así es Risa-san" decía Jiraiya "Esté es mi nuevo aprendiz y, por cierto, también es un gusto verla de nuevo"

"¿Nuevo aprendiz?" preguntaba Risa.

"Si… verás…" decía Jiraiya nervioso "Mi anterior aprendiz, y padre del gaki aquí presente, Minato Namikaze, no pudo participar en el pasado"

La mujer sabía que Minato era el anterior aprendiz de Jiraiya y creía que él iba a ser el que pelearía para cumplir el trato, pero luego se enteró que el rubio se había casado con una Uzumaki y francamente la líder se puso triste pues hubiera sido beneficioso para la aldea si una de sus ninjas terminaba convirtiéndose en la esposa del actual cuarto hokage.

"¿Puedo saber la razón del por qué Minato no participó en el pasado?" preguntaba la mujer.

"Si… ejem… la razón por la cual Minato no participó… bueno" decía Jiraiya muy nervioso.

"¿Sí?"

"…"

"…"

Un silencio se había hecho presente en la sala y Jiraiya tenía una expresión avergonzada.

"¿Cuál fue la razón señor Jiraiya?" volvía a preguntar Risa.

"Se me olvido…" decía al fin Jiraiya haciendo que todos lo vieran con sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" volvía a preguntar la líder.

"Si…" decía Jiraiya.

"Ya veo…" la mujer no se lo podía creer.

"Ejem"

Los dos adultos hubieran seguido en sus propios mundos, pero un carraspeo de garganta los sacó de su trance.

"Madre, me gustaría acabar con esto lo antes posible" decía Shizuka quien veía con una mirada retadora a Naruto el cual, en un impulso por sus genes Uzumaki, le devolvió la mirada haciendo que Shizuka entrecerrara aún más los ojos.

"Perdón por eso Jiraiya-san, pero al parecer vamos a tener que llevar a cabo la pelea ahora mismo" decía la mujer "Espero que no haya inconvenientes"

"Para nada Risa-san" contestaba el sannin.

"En ese caso acompáñenme, los llevare al lugar de la pelea" pedía la mujer mientras se ponía de pie "Shizuka-chan, ve a prepararte"

La pelinegra asentía mientras salía.

 **(Campo de entrenamiento)**

Risa había llevado a Naruto y Jiraiya hasta un campo de entrenamiento en donde Naruto estaba haciendo estiramientos mientras Jiraiya y Risa hablaban tranquilamente.

"Ya estoy aquí" anunciaba una voz femenina y Naruto se giraba para ver a Shizuka quien llegaba. El rubio tenía la boca abierta al ver a la chica y como está se veía con su traje de batalla.

Llevaba puesto el traje de combate de la villa en el cual resaltaba una falda abierta y por debajo unas mallas negras. Tenía una hombrera de metal en su hombro derecho y guantes negros. Llevaba la banda de la aldea amarrada en su frente y la parte delantera de su vestimenta tenía un escote muy pronunciado que dejaban apreciar sus bien formados pechos.

Hasta Jiraiya estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica.

"Shizuka-chan, Naruto-san, ¿estás listos para su pelea?" preguntaba Risa viendo a ambos peleadores quienes se preparaban, con un Naruto agitando su cabeza para centrarse de nuevo.

"Si!" / "Hai!"

"Bien, está pelea se llevará a cabo para decidir si el alumno de Jiraiya-san es digno de convertirse en el prometido de mi hija y futura líder de la aldea, aquí no hay vencedor ni perdedor y solo yo puedo decidir si Naruto-san es digno o no de volverse el prometido de mi hija" anunciaba la líder de la aldea.

"Tch…"

Naruto pudo percatarse de la molestia de Shizuka al escuchar las condiciones de la pelea. En cualquier otra ocasión el rubio se hubiera dejado vencer o hubiera peleado de tal forma que no lo consideraran digno, pero sabía que eso sería un insulto para Shizuka, así que se decidió pelear con todo y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder…

' _Esto es tan problemático…'_ pensaba el rubio como cierto clan de la hoja…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos aquí está el capítulo nuevo de esté fic que espero les guste. Perdón por la tardanza y bueno, con respecto a eso creo que voy a hacer algo distinto con los fics y sería escribir los capítulos hasta cierto punto, donde puedan ser cortados y tengan una extensión medianamente decente y así pueda publicar más seguido. Habrá excepciones en las cuales los capítulos sean más extensos, pero mi nueva idea y que quiero implementar es la de publicar más seguido y para ello que los capítulos sean mínimo de 2000+ palabras.**

 **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En esté apareció Shizuka y en el siguiente será la pelea entre ella y Naruto y luego la llegada del rubio y su maestro a Kumo.**

 **En esté fic las chicas principales del harem de nuestro querido rubio de los bigotes serán Natsuko, Kurama, Shizuka, Samui y una chica que aparecerá en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
